Every You, Every Me
by Eien.Ni
Summary: "Sebastian? I like to think that every time we are reincarnated, we'll find each other again, no matter what."
1. Speeding Ticket to Love, Part One

Hey! I'm back with another story! This is actually going to be a collection of oneshots, inspired by a prompt I wrote for my story "Behind The Devil's Canvas," which is the summary for this collection. This story wouldn't be written if not for inspiration given by Disgruntled Minion, and the many times that both she and Akiru Chan told me that I had to finish this story. Thanks to you two for helping me finish this and reading through it to make sure it flowed smoothly!

This is only the first half of the story, and I shall post the second half at a later date. Until then, enjoy the first part! Read and review, flame if you must.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>June 28, 4:37 PM<strong>

Ciel hurried out of the store into the hot summer heat. He just wanted to get into his car and crank up the air conditioner. Juggling his three bags, he managed to unlock the car, and he put his purchases in the backseat before climbing into the driver's seat and turning on the car. He sat there for a minute, allowing the cool air to circulate around the interior of the car. He then pulled out of his parking space and began to drive towards home.

Sighing, he mentally ran through the list of what all he had to do that day. He had to put the groceries away and clean the house before his mother came to visit for the weekend.

Ciel hit the power for the radio, listening to the radio report. The next few days were calling for temperatures in the nineties with high humidity. He sighed; he wasn't looking forward to that. The news came on, and he raised the volume. The report was talking about the string of robberies that had been occurring in the neighborhood. Ciel frowned; he would have to make sure that he locked his doors and windows and set the alarm system.

A siren sounded, and Ciel blinked, wondering if he'd begun daydreaming about the alarm being set off at his house. But the siren only got louder, and his blue eyes flicked to the rear view mirror to see a police car following him, lights flashing and siren blaring. He growled, cursing under his breath as he carefully pulled over to the side of the road and waited.

The officer got out of the car, walked over, and tapped on the window.

Ciel rolled it down. "Can I help you, Officer...Michaelis?" He asked after a quick glance at the badge.

"May I have your license and registration, please?" Officer Michaelis asked.

Grumbling slightly, Ciel pulled the items out and handed them to the officer who glanced at them before heading back to his car to run the license and check for any previous offences or warrants out for his arrest. Ciel leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Today just wasn't his day. He'd almost been late for work and had been reprimanded for that. Then he'd realized that he needed to get groceries and almost didn't have enough money to pay for them.

The sound of gravel crunching made Ciel open his eyes. He glanced out the window as the officer approached, and Ciel looked him over. He had black hair and piercing red eyes. Ciel couldn't help but shiver slightly. He could be wrong, but there seemed to be an underlying hint of danger present in those eyes.

"Mr. Durless, did you realize that you were going forty-eight miles an hour in a forty-five mile an hour zone?" The policeman asked as he jotted down some information.

Ciel stared at the man. "No, I didn't. So...you pulled me over because I was driving three miles over the speed limit?"

"Yes. It's still speeding, Mr. Durless. Since this is your first offence, I'll let you slide with just a warning. Please sign here." The older man passed a piece of paper to Ciel, along with his license and registration, and waited for Ciel to sign his name. "Have a nice day now."

Ciel gritted his teeth, barely able to bite back a rude retort. "Thanks. Same to you," he managed to say instead. He shoved his license back into his wallet, rolled his window back up, and eased back onto the road. He kept a watchful eye on the speedometer, making sure to keep it right at forty-five until the police car was out of sight.

Sebastian watched the car drive away, a small smirk on his face. He had seen the young male in the parking lot of the grocery store, and he had inexplicably been drawn to him. At first, he'd just intended to follow him, but after thinking about it a second time, he'd decided that he wanted to know who he was. And so he had carefully gone through the list of things he could be pulled over for, and it just so happened that the mysterious male had been speeding. That had been the perfect excuse, and Sebastian had taken it. And now, he knew the boy's name.

"Ciel Durless, hm?" He fairly purred as he stared down at the name and address scrawled on the piece of paper he held in his hand. Ciel's home wasn't that far away from his own home, he realized. Maybe he'd just swing by on his way back to his house, just to see where the younger male lived.

**5:12 PM**

Ciel groaned as he pulled into his driveway and saw another car parked there. Heaving a sigh, he slowly stepped out of the car and turned towards the person getting out of the other car. "I thought you weren't coming for a few more hours," he said as the blond woman approached him.

"I thought I'd surprise you, but you weren't home." The woman said, a small frown on her face.

"I had some shopping to do real quick," Ciel explained, hugging her. "It's good to see you, Mom."

"Oh, Ciel, it's so good to see you, too! Look at you now!" Rachel held him at arm's length, looking him up and down with a critical eye. "You're too skinny," she observed. "I need to fatten you up. Have you been eating right?"

Ciel sighed. "I've been eating just fine, Mom. I need to get the food inside the house, though. I have things that need to be frozen or refrigerated."

"I'll help with that, then I'll make you some supper." Rachel reached into the car, paused, then turned back to face her son. "Ciel, what is this?" She asked, holding up a yellow slip of paper.

Ciel scowled. "A warning."

"You were speeding?" Rachel almost shrieked.

Wincing, Ciel nodded. "By three miles an hour," he grumbled.

Rachel sighed as she straightened, her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be speeding at all, Ciel. The speed limit is there for your protection."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Please, I know all about that, Mom. Spare me the lecture."

Rachel chuckled lightly. "Just because you don't live in my house anymore doesn't mean that you don't have to listen to me anymore. I'm still your mother."

The blue-eyed male grabbed the bags from the back. "I know. I appreciate the concern, and I'll take it into consideration. But I won't make any promises."

"Just be careful, Ciel. I don't want to lose you, too," Rachel gently touched her son's cheek and gave him a watery smile.

Ciel felt guilty for causing his mother to worry. He knew that his father had died seventeen years ago when Ciel had been three, and that Rachel now feared losing him. She'd always been protective of him, extra cautious that he wouldn't catch a cold or some other sickness. With a soft sigh, he spoke, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be careful."

That seemed to calm Rachel down, and she relaxed. "Good. Now let's get inside so I can make some dinner."

Ciel nodded and motioned for his mom to go first. As she walked off, he started to follow but halted when he heard a car slow down, if only slightly, in front of his house. He turned and jolted when he saw a police car cruising down the road. His blue eyes widened in shock as he recognized the pair of eyes that glanced over at him before returning their gaze to the street.

Ciel swallowed hard, wondering what the policeman could have wanted. Was he checking up on him for some unknown reason? Or was Ciel paranoid for nothing? Yes, that was it. Officer...Michaelis, if he remembered correctly, might live somewhere around here and this is the way that he returns home.

"Ciel? What are you looking at?" Rachel called out.

"I thought I saw something, but I was mistaken," Ciel replied. With one final scan of the road, he turned and followed his mom into the house.

**5:20 PM**

Sebastian knew he shouldn't have driven past Ciel's house, but he couldn't help himself. He was intrigued by the younger male. Why, he wasn't exactly sure. Ciel was an ordinary citizen. There was nothing exceptional about him. He had gray-black hair and blue eyes, and he was shorter than average; he was only 5'4". Yet Sebastian was drawn to him.

The red-eyed male swore, feeling a need to see Ciel again rise up within him. He forced himself to keep driving to the police station. He wasn't going to become a stalker, he told himself. He arrested people who did that, and he refused to allow himself to become one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>July 12, 9:28 AM<strong>

Ciel slammed his car door shut with a sigh. It had been two weeks since he had received the warning for speeding, and he was paranoid about driving over the speed limit. He didn't want to have to pay a fine, and he definitely didn't want to see Officer Michaelis again. Ciel shivered despite the hot breeze that blew.

Everywhere he was, that man showed up. Ciel could be at the grocery store and walk out and right there passing by was that damned policeman. Ciel wasn't sure if the officer was babysitting him to make sure that he didn't speed, or if it was just a coincidence.

He frowned. He could understand if it happened once every few days, but this was happening every day. And not just once a day. Oh, no, it was occurring every day, multiple times a day. It wasn't unusual for Ciel to see Officer Michaelis up to ten times a day.

If Ciel didn't know any better, he'd swear he was being stalked.

That was so ridiculous that Ciel had to laugh. His imagination was working overtime. He was not being stalked by a policeman. But Ciel still had to look behind him, his eyes searching for that police car.

And there it was.

The young male stared as the car slowly made its way past, only to speed up and disappear soon after.

Overactive imagination? He wished. Did the man have nothing better to do than follow him around all day? What about the robberies around town? Or any murders? Drug busts? Apparently, he didn't have to deal with that and was free to stalk a civilian.

Ciel gritted his teeth. If Officer Michaelis wanted to stalk him, then he wouldn't make it easy. He nodded to himself; it was time to switch up his routine.

* * *

><p><strong>July 14<strong>

When Ciel began taking different routes to and from work and home, Sebastian knew that he'd been found out. This time around, he would be more careful. He was a policeman; he should be able to follow someone without tipping them off.

Unfortunately, Sebastian hadn't exactly been thinking about staying hidden. The only thing he'd been concerned about was catching another glimpse of Ciel. He'd achieved that goal, but he had also succeeded in allowing Ciel to discover that he was being followed.

Sebastian knew that it was going to be tricky, however. Ciel knew that he was a cop, and he also knew what kind of car Sebastian drove, since he'd spotted Sebastian in it a few days ago. But Sebastian wasn't a policeman for nothing. He knew how to be sneaky when he needed to be. He'd just have to make sure to be extra cautious.

He was taking a huge risk, though. If Ciel were to complain, and if it was proven that Sebastian was indeed stalking Ciel, then it could mean his job. Was Sebastian willing to gamble away his career? Was Ciel worth it?

Hell, Sebastian knew nothing of the young man except for his name, age, address, and height. He had no idea if Ciel was even gay. Even so, he could not deny the fact that he was certainly intrigued by Ciel. But was that enough motivation for him to continue? Just because he felt a connection to the blue-eyed male, who may not feel the same way?

Sebastian pondered that often, and it kept him up at night. He had bags under his eyes, and his co-workers constantly asked if he was sick. Was he sick? Possibly sick in the head. Why else would he be stalking a twenty year old male?

And yet he couldn't stop. Sebastian couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something mysterious about Ciel, something that perhaps even Ciel himself didn't know about, that drew the red-eyed man towards him.

So he continued to follow Ciel, even knowing that he was playing with fire. He just hoped that Ciel was worth it if it all went to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>July 20, 8:53 AM<strong>

Ciel pulled into the parking lot of the police station and cut the engine. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and began the short walk to the entrance. His palms were sweaty, and his mouth was dry. He paused outside of the building, summoning the courage he needed to pull this off. He wasn't sure what to expect with this confrontation. After all, the man was a policeman. He could very easily say that Ciel was mistaken, that he hadn't been stalking him. It would be Ciel's word against Sebastian's, and who were the police most likely to believe?

Still, Ciel had to try. He didn't want to continue seeing the officer every time that he turned around. He was here to get answers, and he was not leaving until he got them. Or until he had to leave for work, he amended, knowing that he couldn't be late for work. They were already close to firing him.

With a heavy sigh, Ciel pushed open the door and walked inside. The cool air from the air conditioner blasted him, a welcome respite from the heat outside. Officers scurried about in controlled chaos; some were carrying boxes or files while others were talking on their cell phones as they headed for either their office or the front door.

A policeman rushing by slowed down and turned to regard Ciel. "May I help you with something, Sir?"

"Is Officer Michaelis here?" Ciel asked, hoping that there was only one policeman with that last name.

The officer paused. "Not at the moment. He should be back soon, though."

Ciel looked at his watch. "How soon? I have to leave for work in twenty minutes."

"He'll be back in five minutes. You can wait in his office if you'd like. It's down that hallway, second door on the left."

"Thanks," Ciel murmured and walked in the direction which had been pointed out. Upon reaching the office, he sat down and settled in to wait. He glanced around the room as he did so, noting the organized desk. Apparently, the man was a neat freak.

It wasn't long before Ciel heard that voice he recognized. He took a deep breath and turned to face the door.

Sebastian burst into the room and froze mid-stride, his red eyes widening in surprise. "May I help you?" He asked haltingly.

"Actually, I believe you can," Ciel replied. He was amazed by how calm he was.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was nervous. He moved hesitantly to sit behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know why you are stalking me," Ciel said, his blue eyes narrowing slightly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Stalking you? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am not stalking you." He held up a hand when Ciel looked about to protest. "Have I threatened you or your family in any way?"

"No, you haven't. It's just very unnerving when someone you don't know is following you for an unknown reason," Ciel deadpanned.

"Then let's fix that." Sebastian leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Huh?" Ciel blinked.

"You said that you don't know me. I want to change that." There was a serious look on Sebastian's face as he stared at the younger male. "So why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so," Ciel stated. "As I said before, I don't know anything about you aside from your occupation and your last name."

"Sebastian is my first name, if that's any help," Sebastian offered. "I'm twenty-five, my favorite number is six, and my favorite color is blue. Now will you go out to dinner with me?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I'm terrified of men who list blue as their favorite color."

"Okay, then what about this? If you go to dinner with me, and if you don't enjoy my company by the end of the night, then I'll leave you alone," Sebastian proposed. He cringed inwardly, knowing that he was already too far gone to hold to that promise.

Ciel looked unsure. He had come here to find out why he was being stalked, not get an invitation for a date. Besides, even if the man was a cop, he still didn't know what kind of personality he had. For all Ciel knew, Sebastian was one of those bad cops. But Sebastian had said that he would leave him alone, although that was a small comfort to Ciel. Sebastian could be lying. "...It wouldn't be a date. And it has to be in a public place, with lots of people around." Ciel found himself relenting.

"Deal," Sebastian said and held out his hand for Ciel to shake. The boy took it hesitantly, and the red-eyed male felt a tingle shoot up his arm at the simple touch. His gaze snapped up to meet Ciel's, and he could see that he had also been affected by the handshake.

"Um, I-I need to go to work now," Ciel stammered, quickly removing his hand and wiping it on his jeans. He looked like a cornered rabbit, and Sebastian found it absolutely endearing.

"I'll meet you at your house at six tonight," Sebastian said.

Ciel stared at him for a moment. "Okay..." He backed up. "I'll...see you then, I guess." And with that, he made his escape into the hallway.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. Even though he had only officially met Ciel a few minutes ago, he could tell already that he was going to enjoy getting to know him better.

**11:34 PM**

The light from his laptop cast a glow on Sebastian's face. Tonight's dinner with Ciel had gone smoothly, and Ciel had even agreed to another date. And yes, this time, that word had been used. The younger male had a quick, sharp sense of humor, and Sebastian had learned a little bit more about him. But it wasn't enough.

And so Sebastian had turned to the next best thing: the Internet. There wasn't much information on here, and the red-eyed man realized that he would most likely have to wait for Ciel to divulge more about himself. Sighing, he clicked the arrow to go to the next page.

The items loaded, and Sebastian skimmed the words quickly. Most of the information here had nothing to do with Ciel. He was about to exit from the search when a picture caught his eye. Tilting his head, he perused it. It was of a young boy, and if Sebastian squinted, the boy looked like a younger version of Ciel.

Now intrigued, Sebastian entered that site. It was an article about the death of two people in a car explosion. He read on, wondering what this had to do with Ciel. The people who had died were Rachel and Ciel Phantomhive, wife and son of Vincent Phantomhive. Ciel had been three when he had died, and the men responsible for the bomb in the car were currently rotting in jail.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. The cop in him knew that there was something wrong with this. He thought back to everything that Ciel had told him, and his blood ran cold.

Ciel's father had died when he was three, and he and his mother had moved to this area soon after that. With fingers shaking from adrenaline, Sebastian quickly typed in 'Rachel Durless.' He received quite a few hits. The ones he was most interested in were the articles that stated 'Vincent Phantomhive Engaged to Rachel Durless.'

He stared at the attached picture for a moment before searching for pictures of Ciel Phantomhive. He scanned the pictures quickly, then clicked on one that was decent. He would need a recent picture of his Ciel to compare it with, but he didn't have one at the moment.

The clock chimed midnight, and Sebastian groaned. He had to get up in five hours. With a heavy sigh, he shut down his laptop. Sleep would be far off in coming; he was in detective mode, trying to fit pieces together. He couldn't see the whole picture yet; there were still some missing pieces, but in time he would find them. Of that he was certain.

* * *

><p><strong>August 3, 7:17 PM<strong>

"You know, I hadn't been too sure about your sexuality when I first saw you," Sebastian stated as he and Ciel lounged on the couch after eating dinner.

Ciel shifted in order to see Sebastian better. "And I hadn't been too sure about your sanity, what with you following me around all the time."

"I doubted my own sanity, as well," Sebastian hummed, nuzzling Ciel's neck before licking behind his ear. "I'm just glad that you didn't press charges and have me sent to the loony bin."

A laugh echoed in the room, and Ciel grinned. "I thought about it. I would have reported you after the first date if I hadn't enjoyed the time together, and you continued to stalk me."

"Then I suppose I should be grateful that you fell for my charm," the black-haired man chuckled before a thought struck him. "Wait a minute. First date? That wasn't the first date because you had said that it wasn't a date."

"Oh, is that so?" Ciel murmured. "Then I guess we have to go on one more date before I even think about making out with you."

Sebastian stopped, a grin widening on his face. "Actually, I think I might have been mistaken. That was indeed our first date." He nipped playfully at Ciel's ear, raking his teeth over the earring.

Ciel shuddered, a soft moan falling from his lips as his hands came up to fist in Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, remembering how he had taken Ciel Phantomhive's picture at three years of age and used a computer program to age him to twenty. The resemblance to Ciel Durless was astounding, and the policeman found himself even more confused. Was Ciel in hiding for some reason? Or perhaps he was reading too much into it, and it was really nothing. Whatever the case, it didn't set well with Sebastian, and he got a sick feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about it.

But now, as Ciel's tongue traced Sebastian's ear, he pushed the troublesome thoughts aside. He could dwell on them later when his mind was more focused.

* * *

><p><strong>August 19, 3:45 PM<strong>

Sebastian woke slowly from his nap to a weight resting atop his chest and lap. Red eyes blinked a few times to chase away the blurry vision, and soon Sebastian focused his gaze on Ciel, who was lying comfortably on top of him.

"Time to wake up," Ciel stated. "Your hour nap is up."

Sebastian frowned and grunted. "Give me another hour," he mumbled as he tried to roll over. He found that impossible to do with Ciel there and growled. "Ciel."

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel asked cheekily.

Sebastian felt his eye twitch at the smug look on Ciel's face. "Get off. I want to go back to sleep."

"Nope. I'm staying right here." And with that, Ciel snuggled even closer to Sebastian.

The older man opened his mouth to say something, but it turned out to be a moan as Ciel's wiggling began to awaken stirrings of desire within him. He coughed in an attempt to disguise it, but knew that Ciel wasn't fooled by the look that he was given.

"I'm sorry. What was that, Sebastian? Could you say it a little louder? I didn't quite hear you." Ciel rolled his hips down, smirking when Sebastian gasped and clutched Ciel's hips tightly.

"Don't do that," Sebastian warned in a strangled voice. He breathed in deeply, willing his growing erection away.

"Or else what?" Ciel whispered hotly, tongue flicking out to lick at Sebastian's ear.

Hips bucked up, and Sebastian smirked at the surprised look on Ciel's face. "Or else this will happen." He grabbed the younger male's face and pulled him down for a kiss, tongue sweeping across Ciel's lips and plunging into his mouth without permission.

Ciel gasped, but returned the kiss. Fingers threaded through black hair, tilting his head to just the right angle to kiss him better. Soft moans filtered through, and finally the need for air pulled them apart.

Resting his forehead against Sebastian's, Ciel's breath caught as he stared at him, their faces mere inches apart. He swallowed hard. They had kissed before, but for some reason, it was different this time. The kiss seemed more passionate, more meaningful.

Sebastian groaned and kissed Ciel again, sliding his tongue into the younger male's mouth. His arms wrapped around his waist and drew him closer. Ciel gasped lightly as Sebastian's hips rolled into his, and his fingers tightened in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian's hands slid under Ciel's shirt and began pushing the material up, wanting to feel his skin. The kiss ended with a wet sound as Ciel pulled back to help take the shirt off and toss it to the side, before connecting their mouths again.

Ciel moaned loudly as fingers pinched and rolled a hardened nipple, his hips rolling down onto Sebastian's. They both moaned as their clothed lengths slid against the other, creating friction that they sought. He sucked on the older male's neck, traveling down to where his shirt collar began.

Sebastian removed his shirt when Ciel began tugging on it impatiently and flung it across the room. Hands roamed and explored across his abdomen and nipples, and soon teeth and a tongue joined in the mix, causing Sebastian to groan loudly as his erection hardened more.

Ciel shivered at the heated touches he was also receiving, thrusting lightly against Sebastian, and watched the red-eyed man toss his head back in pleasure. He leaned down and scraped his teeth over a small nub, feeling Sebastian jerk at the sensation.

Sebastian was now fully aroused, and he bucked his hips once more, allowing Ciel to feel how badly he was wanted. "Bed," Sebastian panted, his eyes searching Ciel's.

Ciel nodded and, without hesitation, rolled off of Sebastian before tugging him up, too. It was a slow procession, and they only made it to the steps before Ciel jumped at Sebastian, causing the older male to stumble backwards into the wall.

Sebastian looped his leg around Ciel's, pulling the other man closer and letting their cocks rub together. He nipped at his lower lip, drawing a little blood before swiping it away with his tongue.

They continued to kiss and thrust until Sebastian broke apart with a ragged breath. He wasn't sure where the younger man wanted this to go, but Sebastian was struggling to keep himself from pressing the blue-eyed male into the wall and taking him. "Ciel, tell me what you want," Sebastian gasped out.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, blue eyes searching red ones. He took a deep breath before replying, "You."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I want you, Sebastian." Reaching up a hand, he traced his fingers over Sebastian's slightly swollen lips.

Sebastian groaned, his tongue flicking out to taste Ciel's finger. "Take your pants off. Or should I do it for you?"

The blue-eyed male's mouth opened and closed without a sound, and Sebastian took that as an invitation. His hands slid to the waistband of his lover's pants, and Ciel trembled as Sebastian slowly slid his pants down, followed by his boxers. He blushed and quickly averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed at being naked in front of the older male. He heard Sebastian chuckle, and he glanced at him, wondering what was so funny.

"You're too cute when you blush," Sebastian stated, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ciel's cheek.

A soft smile slipped onto Ciel's lips. "Thanks, I think."

Sebastian chuckled. "It was a compliment, Ciel." He guided the young man to take a seat on the steps, then knelt before him. Glancing up through lidded eyes, he watched Ciel's expression as he carefully took his length in his hand.

"Oh, God..." Ciel breathed. The few times that he had touched himself felt nothing like what he was experiencing now. A moan escaped his lips as Sebastian's thumb twirled around the head, smearing the precum that was gathering there.

"Does this feel good?" Sebastian murmured. He saw Ciel nod and smirked. "Then this should feel even better." And he lowered his mouth to Ciel's cock, flicking his tongue out to lap at the hardened flesh.

Ciel gasped, hips bucking into the touch. "Se-Sebastian." The wet heat surrounding his length felt good, and he moaned as Sebastian swallowed around his cock until the tip touched the back of his throat. Loud moans and incoherent mumbles filled the air, and Ciel struggled to keep his hips still, his hands burying themselves in black strands of hair

Sebastian ran his tongue along the underside while a hand came up to fondle the sac. He hummed around Ciel's length, forcing back his gag reflex when Ciel bucked his hips, and both hands came up to hold his hips down. His tongue swirled around the head, and he tasted the sweet precum as it beaded at the tip. Glancing up, he caught sight of Ciel's face, expression a mixture of lust and pleasure.

"Ahh..." Ciel groaned as the red-eyed male bobbed his head, taking his cock deeper into his mouth. He felt a burning in his stomach, and knew that he was getting close. "M-more..."

Sebastian dipped his tongue into the slit before sliding it back down to his balls. He took one into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, then licked back up the vein. He allowed Ciel to thrust a couple of times, and let out a low hum, the vibration causing Ciel to jerk again.

A heat coiled tightly within Ciel's stomach, and he desperately gripped Sebastian's hair tighter as his orgasm washed over him. Waves of pleasure assaulted him, and he blissfully allowed himself to be swept away by the feeling.

After swallowing every last drop, Sebastian removed his mouth and smirked up at Ciel. "How was that?"

Ciel blinked for a moment, unable to produce a coherent answer for a time. "Amazing," he finally uttered.

Sebastian tilted his head before replying, "Is that so? Then I suppose I had better up my game, then, if I want to outdo that." He lifted three fingers to Ciel's lips. "Suck them."

Staring curiously at the fingers then at Sebastian, Ciel finally took the fingers in his mouth, his tongue sweeping over them and coating them with his saliva. He watched as Sebastian's eyelids lowered, and began to moan softly, sensually licking the fingers.

Sebastian groaned, unable to tear his eyes from the sight. Ciel sucking on his fingers was the most erotic thing he had seen the young man do, and it was all he could do to not flip Ciel over and take him right then. When he deemed his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Ciel's mouth and lowered them to his entrance.

Ciel stiffened, not sure what to expect when he felt a fingertip prodding his anus. "Sebastian?" He asked, a note of uncertainty laced in the words.

"It's okay," Sebastian assured him. "It will be uncomfortable at first, but I promise it will get better."

Slowly nodding his assent, Ciel bit his lip as the first finger pushed its way past the tight ring of muscles. He squirmed slightly until Sebastian put a comforting hand on his thigh, softly caressing the skin.

"Relax, Ciel. I don't want you to get hurt," he murmured as he began thrusting the finger in and out. When he thought that Ciel had adjusted well enough to one, he added a second finger, making Ciel hiss and mutter some choice words.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, leaning down to press a kiss to Ciel's lips to distract him. Tongues swirled around each other as a finger brushed against Ciel's prostate, and Sebastian listened to Ciel's muffled gasp.

"Oh, God..." Ciel breathed again, eyes closed. He felt a hand grip his cock, and he gave a small whine as a thumb brushed over the head.

Sebastian watched his reaction carefully before inserting the third finger. They poked and prodded for Ciel prostate, finally rubbing against it. Delighted, he watched as Ciel became a babbling mess.

Ciel's head spun, and for the hundredth time that night, he was unable to think or speak coherently. The pleasure overwhelmed him, and he found himself begging for more, which Sebastian was only too happy to give him.

After one last brush to that spot deep inside Ciel, Sebastian was satisfied that he had prepared Ciel enough. "Turn around," he murmured, directing him where to go. Soon, Ciel was facing the banister, holding onto the poles, with a knee on one step and the other knee on the step below. Sebastian pushed gently on Ciel's back, forcing him to bend over.

Ciel glanced behind him, catching sight of Sebastian as he shed his pants and boxers, spat on his hand and rubbed his length with it. Apprehension and excitement flowed through his veins as he waited for what was to come.

Sebastian looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. "You ready?" At Ciel's nod, Sebastian guided his length to the stretched entrance and began to push in, groaning lowly at the feeling.

A harsh intake of breath filled the air, and Ciel gripped the banister tightly as Sebastian finally sheathed himself completely. Sebastian's fingers rubbed small circles on Ciel's hips in an attempt to calm him down.

"Relax and breathe," Sebastian reminded him. He was anxious to move, but he wouldn't until Ciel was ready. There was no need to cause him any extra pain.

Ciel took a few deep breaths, focusing his attention to adjusting to the intrusion. With each second that passed, the uncomfortable feeling began to fade. Soon, Ciel was able to nod and tell Sebastian to continue.

The red-eyed man slowly pulled out until only the tip was in, then plunged back in quickly. Ciel's name was moaned lowly, and a rhythm was soon established. Sebastian thrust in harder, trying to find that one spot inside Ciel.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel panted, beginning to move back against Sebastian. His knuckles were beginning to turn white from the tight grip he had on the banister, but he felt like he couldn't let go for fear he'd collapse.

Ciel tilted his head back, and Sebastian stilled so that they could kiss. It was hurried, with teeth clicking against each other and tongues tangling together. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss first, a small string of saliva still connecting them before it broke as he almost withdrew from Ciel's body completely only to snap his hips forward quickly.

A scream split the air as Sebastian's thrust hit Ciel's prostate, and the younger man was breathing heavily as the pleasure washed over him. "Oh, God... S-Sebastian," he cried out. "M-more..." Thighs quivered, and heavy breaths left his mouth.

Sebastian smirked and picked up his pace, making sure to hit Ciel's prostate every time. He reveled in the moans and screams falling from his lover's lips, as they only fueled his desire. His teeth and lips attacked Ciel's neck, making sure to leave some marks.

Ciel suddenly found himself bent over even more as Sebastian pushed down on his back, and two moans echoed in the staircase as Sebastian slid in even deeper. Ciel moved in time with Sebastian's thrusts, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. His orgasm continued to build, and he let go of a pole to stroke himself with one hand, desperate to find his release.

Sebastian's hand slid down to stroke Ciel's length, as well, running his thumb over the head and wiping the precum away. He leaned down and sucked at his neck to form more purple marks that he would admire later, continuing to thrust.

Ciel's body tensed before he came hard, hot cum spurting all over his and Sebastian's hands. His toes curled from the force, and for a few brief seconds, everything went white. When Ciel finally returned to his senses, Sebastian was still thrusting inside of him, having not yet cum. Despite the tiredness he felt, Ciel met Sebastian's thrusts.

Sebastian moaned as Ciel's body tightened around his length. He was able to thrust in once more before his hips jerked as his orgasm hit. Fingers gripped Ciel's hips tightly, and the younger male hissed, knowing that they would leave bruises.

They rested like that for a couple minutes, Sebastian leaning carefully on Ciel, before the red-eyed man slowly pulled out and sat down beside Ciel. He pressed a kiss to the younger man's temple and smiled. "You okay?"

Ciel thought for a minute. "I guess so. Right now, at least. I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow."

"It will pass soon enough, once your body becomes accustomed to it," Sebastian assured him, drawing him into his arms. Their lips met, this time in a slow caress with no tongue.

Ciel's arms wound around Sebastian's neck, not in any hurry to move even though cum was beginning to stick to his body uncomfortably. Right now, in Sebastian's arms was the only place he wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>August 30, 10:01 AM<strong>

"Hey, Sebastian?" Ciel called out from the living room, where he was currently flipping through TV channels. "Would you be willing to take a look at my bedroom window? It's stuck and refuses to open."

"Sure, I can do that for you," Sebastian answered, coming back into the room. "But it will cost you," he teased, red eyes glinting.

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Of course it will. You won't do anything for free."

A frown crossed his lips, and Sebastian replied, "But I thought you enjoyed paying for things, Ciel. At least, that's the way I take it when you're underneath me, screaming my name," he added, his breath hot against Ciel's ear.

A delicious shiver ran through Ciel's body, and he swallowed hard. "I never said I didn't."

Chuckling, Sebastian buried his face in Ciel's neck, licking and sucking at the smooth flesh. "I demand payment upfront." His hand snaked towards Ciel's hardening length, causing the younger man to moan and buck his hips up.

The window never did get fixed that day.


	2. Speeding Ticket to Love, Part Two

Here is the second part to this oneshot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/read/alerted this story. Love you all!

**Dislcaimer:**The only Kuroshitsuji items I own are volumes three and four of the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>September 12, 11:15 PM<strong>

Ciel stirred in bed, blinking sleepily as he tried to focus on the clock. It read quarter past eleven. He laid there, trying to figure out what had woken him up. Sebastian wasn't supposed to get off work until midnight, but perhaps he had gotten off early. Ciel smiled as he slipped out of bed. If that was the case, then maybe the red-eyed male would be up for a good romp in bed before going to sleep.

He padded over to the bedroom door and reached for the knob. Movement in another room of the house was heard, and Ciel started to open the door when he heard a voice. It wasn't Sebastian's voice; he didn't even recognize it. Slowly backing away from the door, he threw a quick glance to where his cell was on the nightstand.

"Must be in the bedroom," a deep voice floated over to him.

"Yeah. If he's asleep, I'd like to give him a nice wake-up call," another man chuckled.

"Remember, we get to torture him as much as we want. The boss has had enough," yet a third man spoke up.

The blood inside Ciel's veins ran cold and he lunged desperately for his phone, accidentally knocking over the lamp in the process.

"Wait. You hear that? I think he's awake. Come on. We can't let him escape this time."

Ciel's eyes darted about anxiously, trying to find a place to hide. He dashed over to the window and hurriedly unlocked it. He pushed at it, but it wouldn't budge. With rising panic, he remembered that Sebastian hadn't fixed it yet. It was stuck.

The men were getting closer to the bedroom, and Ciel fled into the next safest spot he could think of, the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, flipping his phone open and hitting speed dial number two with shaking fingers. It began to ring.

The bedroom door opened, and the three men entered. "Check to see if he went out the window."

Floorboards creaked, then someone answered, "Nope. The window won't open. That means he's either under the bed, which would be really stupid, or he's in the bathroom."

The first man chuckled. "Look in the bathroom. I smell fear radiating from that spot."

Ciel froze in horror, cell phone pressed to his ear. It was still ringing. _Pick up, Sebastian. Dammit, pick up!_

The ringing ceased, and Sebastian's familiar voice flowed over the line.

"Oh, thank God," Ciel breathed. "Sebastian, I'm-"

'_Hey, you've reached Sebastian.'_

Ciel's heart pounded heavily in his chest; it was the answering machine.

'_I'm not here at the moment.' _

Footsteps stopped right outside the door. "Hello, there, Ciel Phantomhive. We've come to play."

'_I'm either at work saving people or at home screwing my boyfriend.'_

Shoulders rammed into the door, trying to force it open.

'_Leave a message after the beep.'_

The door crashed open.

'_I'll get back to you as soon as I can.'_

The tone sounded.

A gunshot and a scream echoed throughout the room.

**11:17 PM**

Sebastian sighed as he drove down the road. He was on his way back to the station after responding to a domestic violence call. The woman's estranged husband had arrived back in town and had broken the restraining order. Sebastian, along with three other officers, had managed to subdue the man and arrest him.

The red-eyed male flicked his gaze to the clock on the dashboard. If he hurried, then he might have time to swing by Ciel's house before going back to the station. It was something that he liked to do whenever he had the opportunity, especially since he worried about Ciel living alone even though he did have a security system. But the string of robberies had the police fumbling around. Those guys were good, and so far they hadn't left any prints or evidence behind, almost as if they were ghosts.

Sebastian frowned, wondering if he would be able to convince Ciel to stay with him until the criminals were caught. He snorted then, knowing that Ciel would refuse to let some robberies scare him out of his house. Maybe Sebastian would add in some extra alarms, just to be on the safe side.

Ciel's house was quiet; the lights were all turned off and Sebastian knew that Ciel was most likely sleeping. A wave of disappointment crashed over him before he smirked. Even if Ciel was asleep when he got home, he could still have some fun with him. Ciel waking up to Sebastian screwing him was a very entertaining idea.

Sebastian leaned back a bit and smiled. He was glad that Ciel had extended an invitation to Sebastian to stay at his house whenever the older man had a late-night shift like he had tonight. Sebastian's house was further away, and driving while you were sleepy was not a good idea.

Static from the radio filled the car, and Sebastian turned his attention to it. He scowled upon hearing that it was another break-in. Sooner or later, they would make a mistake, and then they would be arrested. Sebastian just hoped that it would be soon. So far, they hadn't broken into any homes while people had been there. But there was always that chance that the thieves would be mistaken about the house being empty, or that the owner would come home unexpectedly.

Sebastian listened for more information, and he felt his heart plummet to his toes as the radio squawked out an address that was familiar to him. "Ciel..." He quickly made a U-turn, flicked on the sirens, and grabbed the radio. "This is Michaelis. I'm two miles away from there. En route now. Back-up requested. Send an ambulance."

His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he realized that what he had been dreading had happened. Ciel was in danger, and Sebastian had to get to him as fast as he could.

He didn't notice his cell phone lying on the passenger seat, screen blinking that he had one missed call.

**11:19 PM**

Ciel was pulled out of the bathroom by his hair, and he lashed out with his arms, trying to hit the tall man who was dragging him. "Let me go!" The wound on his leg caused a bloody trail to form on the floor.

"As you wish," the man laughed and threw Ciel across the floor. He gave a cry as he slammed into the wall, and a piercing pain raced through his head. Gasping as his vision blackened for a moment, he raised a trembling hand to his head. He didn't have time to plan his next move before a heavyset man came over and pushed his foot into Ciel's middle.

Ciel cried out in pain as the heavyset man kicked him in the stomach again. He tasted metal in his mouth and weakly spit up blood. "Y-you won't get away with this..."

The man who was obviously the leader laughed. "That's what you think, Kid. Don't worry. We'll make this as slow and painful as we possibly can." He knelt down beside Ciel, tapping the blade of a knife against his knee. "Now let's see. What shall we do now?" Raising the knife, he drew a thin line down Ciel's arm.

Ciel whimpered as he tried to pull his arm away without causing the knife to slide in deeper. He had never been good with pain, and he longed to escape from it as the knife sliced through his skin. His vision bled black, and all he could think about was slipping into the peaceful blackness.

The tall man reached over and yanked Ciel's head back by his hair. Ciel yelped, pain radiating through his body even more. "Don't think you can just pass out on us. We've been waiting a long time for this. Ever since your daddy did us wrong."

A confused expression stole over Ciel's face. "My father? How did you know him? Did you kill him?" Rachel had never told Ciel how he had died, and now he was wondering if this was the reason why.

The leader burst into laughter. "Do you hear that? He thinks we killed his father." His chuckles soon dissipated into a smirk. "No, there's no way we could've killed him. Want to know why? Because he's still alive." He watched as Ciel's eyes widened. "Didn't know that, did you? Your real name is Ciel Phantomhive. Your daddy is none other than the famous Vincent Phantomhive."

"You're lying," Ciel whispered. "My father died when I was three. My mom said so."

"Hate to break it to you, but your mom lied. Your father is alive and well." The leader etched another thin line on Ciel's arm, smirking when the young male hissed.

"What do you want with me?" Ciel asked as he tried not to focus on the pain or the small trickle of blood running down his arm.

"We've come to collect," the heavy man stated.

"Collect?" Ciel echoed, trying to remain focused when all he wanted was to sleep.

"Yup. Your father owes us money, and he hasn't paid us yet. He's deep in debt, way over his head, and has been for the past seventeen years," the leader replied, casually swinging his knife back and forth. "Ah, sorry. You don't know the full story, do you? Well, get comfortable because I'm about to tell you a fairy tale."

The tall man snickered, eyes glinting dangerously. "This should be fun."

The leader ignored him and plunged in with his tale. "See, your daddy had a gambling problem. He loved to place bets, and it didn't matter on what. Horse racing, who was going to win in politics. You name it, he bet on it. When the time came for him to pay up, he had no money at all. He had spent every last dime, even money that should have been yours when you got old enough. He kept begging for more time, and finally, our boss had had enough. He ordered Daddy dearest to cough up the money or his lovely family would suffer the consequences." He drew a line down Ciel's arm with the knife, and Ciel resisted the urge to scream.

"So of course he panicked," the leader continued. "Decided that he couldn't have you and your mom die on him, and he arranged for you two to die in a car explosion, making it look like someone else had done it. Like we had killed you. You two went into hiding while he continued on with his life, safe from us because we were sent to jail. We couldn't kill him, otherwise we'd never get our money back. Our only hope was finding you and keeping you as leverage."

Ciel's blood ran cold as the leader raked his eyes over him. "Although, maybe we could just sell you. I'm sure we'll get our money's worth out of you, and then some," he said with a smirk.

Horror rose in Ciel's face and his blue eyes widened. They were going to sell him? His gaze shot over to the digital clock. It was only eleven thirty. He still had a half hour before Sebastian got off work, and even then the older male had to drive at least twenty minutes to get here. By that time, the men and Ciel would be long gone. He had to escape.

Mustering his strength, Ciel jumped to his feet, swaying a bit. The room spun, and he couldn't tell which way was up or down. He took one step and collapsed into a heap. He managed to prevent himself from hitting his head again, but he had lost his opportunity to flee as he saw through double vision the men coming towards him once more.

Ciel screamed as the heavy man brought his foot down hard onto his arm. He both heard and felt the bone crack, and his vision faded out. For a few seconds, he was blissfully unaware of everything happening around him until he was forced back to reality when cold water was dumped on him.

"Stay awake," the leader growled.

Ciel sputtered and coughed, choking on some of the liquid. "Sebastian," he gasped out.

The leader laughed. "You honestly think he's coming to save you? We've been watching both of you for some time now, and we know both of your schedules." He paused, tilting his head as a glint appeared in his eyes. "We also know that you like to scream rather loudly when you two are having sex. But that was off topic. Sebastian isn't getting off work until midnight, and then he still has to drive here." He leaned closer to Ciel. "You're on your own here, Kid. And it ain't looking too good for you."

Ciel's face lost all color. Of course they would watch and learn their patterns. That's what stalkers did, after all. They waited for the perfect opportunity to catch their victim alone and then they struck.

Blue eyes slid closed. Help wouldn't get here in time. He was as good as dead.

**11:33 PM**

Sebastian slowly approached Ciel's house on foot. He had turned off the siren and parked in a driveway a few house's down so as not to alert the intruders to his presence. For one thing, they might panic and run away before he could arrest them. Also, Ciel was still inside, as far as Sebastian knew. He hoped that the younger male had been able to escape before being caught, but he knew deep down that it was highly unlikely.

Slipping his gun from its holster, he approached the back door, making sure to keep an eye on the windows in case a lookout was posted there. He noted that the lock was jimmied and surmised that they had used this door as their entryway. After studying the door to make sure it was free of any type of alarm, he carefully eased it open and slipped inside.

He had been in Ciel's house enough times to know where to step to avoid creaky spots. Even though he wanted nothing more than to race upstairs to find Ciel, he took it slowly. Any little noise could alert the intruders that someone was coming to help Ciel.

Upon reaching the bedroom door, Sebastian took a deep breath, exhaling softly through his mouth. He paused for a moment to listen; he wanted to know how many people there were in the room. He counted two unfamiliar voices, both male, and then he heard Ciel cry out in pain. His blood boiled and he leveled the gun at chest range, reached over, and swung the door open.

"Police! Drop your weapons!" Sebastian yelled, his gaze scanning the room quickly. One intruder, two intruders. He had visual on both of them.

And that was when the shot rang out. Sebastian hissed as a dull ache spread through his arm. He rolled to the side of the door to cover himself from any more bullets. Glancing down, he noted that it was just a graze. He tilted his head back against the wall, berating himself for jumping in before he had gotten more of a handle on the situation. He had failed to realize that there were three men, not two.

This was going to be more difficult than he had first believed. Not only was he outnumbered three to one, but they also had at least one gun, and who knew what other weapons they had hidden on their bodies.

Sebastian moved into the doorway, pointing his gun at the man who had the other gun. He didn't see Ciel at first, and as he opened his mouth to ask, he saw the younger male lying on the floor behind the intruders. A pool of blood surrounded his leg, and Sebastian noticed Ciel's blue eyes flicker open before catching on him.

Ciel mouthed Sebastian's name, struggling to sit up only to collapse again with a groan of pain.

Sebastian knew that Ciel needed help, and fast, but he couldn't do anything to help him until he took care of the three men currently staring at him. Sebastian's grip tightened on his gun. They were between him and Ciel. They had to go.

"Put your weapons on the floor and slide them over to me, then get down on your knees. Hands on your head," Sebastian ordered.

The three men exchanged glances, silently asking each other what they were going to do. Sebastian hoped that they would concede without a fight; the last thing he needed was for Ciel to get hit with a stray bullet. His finger twitched at the trigger, wanting to blast away at them for what they had done to Ciel. But he couldn't. Yes, they had shot at him before, but unless they made the first move now, he was stuck.

"You really think we're going to listen to you?" The tall man spoke incredulously. "We just got out of jail. There's no way we're going back there. We'll just have to kill you, I suppose." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

But Sebastian was faster. Within seconds, the man was on the floor, a bullet hole in his chest. "And what about you two? You want to be dead, as well?" He asked, tone cold.

The heavyset man grabbed for the pistol as the leader reached behind him for the gun tucked into his waistband. Sebastian grimaced. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted; three guns going off at the same time, and one bullet was sure to ricochet off of something. He didn't want Ciel to be injured more.

Another shot rang out, and Sebastian ducked back behind the door frame. He had to fire back, but he had to be careful not to miss. His aim had to be perfect, lest he accidentally hit Ciel instead. He breathed in deeply then whirled around to look into the bedroom, gun raised.

Locating one of the men, Sebastian squeezed the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air, grazing the heavy man's arm.

"Dammit," Sebastian ground out, having to take cover again. At this rate, Ciel was going to bleed to death just feet away from him. He had to do something now, even if it meant taking another bullet or two.

He rose to his feet, noting that the barrage of bullets had ended. He'd noted that both men held .45 mil Glocks, which only carried seven to ten bullets. Since the shooting had ceased, he could assume that they were either saving their final few bullets, or that they now had to reload. Listening carefully, he heard the distinct sounds of magazine clips being taken out, and realized that this was his chance.

And he took it.

Sebastian stepped boldly into the room, aimed his gun at the leader, and fired. The leader jerked backwards, his hands immediately dropping his gun and clutching at the hole in his chest, before he fell to the floor.

That made the heavy man falter, his eyes glancing over at his boss and leaving himself open for attack. Another gunshot rang out, and this time, the bullet hit him square between the eyes.

Sebastian lowered his gun, shaking and breathing unsteadily from the adrenaline rush flowing through his veins. He quickly strode over to the criminals, checking each one for a pulse as he removed their weapons. They were all dead, he thought with satisfaction before turning his attention to a more serious matter.

Ciel.

The black-haired man turned towards Ciel, and his heart plummeted. The younger male's condition looked even worse up close.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel rasped, weakly stretching an arm out towards him.

Ciel's voice broke through to Sebastian, and the red-eyed male immediately sank to his knees beside his lover, yanking off his jacket and pressing it to the gunshot wound on Ciel's leg. "I'm here. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you," he murmured soothingly, assessing the rest of Ciel's body.

The younger man was drenched, shivering violently, and his right arm was clearly broken; Sebastian cringed upon noticing that a small part of the bone was protruding from the skin. Ciel also had numerous cuts on his arms and bruises in various places. He noticed a bloody trail running down Ciel's chin and carefully lifted his shirt.

"Dammit," he swore as angry black and blue marks became visible on Ciel's stomach. Internal injuries, no doubt, but how severe, Sebastian didn't know. If he had to guess, he would say at least a couple of ribs had been broken, and he sincerely hoped that they hadn't punctured anything.

Ciel coughed, more of the crimson liquid dribbling from between his lips. Sebastian gently wiped it away. "Hold on. Help is coming."

"S'tired..." Ciel mumbled, his blue eyes drooping.

"Ciel, don't you dare close those eyes," Sebastian ordered him, panic rising within him. All of the training that he'd had about keeping his cool during events like this did him absolutely no good when the victim was the person he loved. He could only watch helplessly as Ciel struggled to remain conscious.

In the distance, sirens could be heard, and Sebastian urged them silently to hurry. Ciel was fading fast, and he needed better medical assistance than what Sebastian could offer.

"Hold on just a few minutes longer," Sebastian breathed. "Help is almost here, okay? Just focus on me." His mind scrambled for something to say to keep Ciel awake. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"You work," Ciel muttered.

"I'll take the day off. I don't care. You decide what we do." Sebastian felt for Ciel's pulse and noted with dismay that it was weakening.

"Movies. We c-can cuddle, and you can make d-dinner," Ciel gasped.

"Dinner. I can do that. What do you want to eat?" Sebastian could see the lights flashing. Just a few minutes longer.

"Steak? A-and potatoes," Ciel's voice drifted off, and his eyes drooped even more.

Sebastian pinched Ciel's shoulder. "No. Stay awake, Ciel."

Faded blue eyes stared up at Sebastian. "Sorry. Tired..." He apologized.

Sebastian swallowed hard. Ciel wasn't able to stay awake any longer. He could hear the paramedics rushing to the front door just as Ciel's eyes slipped closed and remained that way. "Ciel? Wake up." Even as he forced the words past his lips, he knew that Ciel couldn't listen. He had already sustained so much damage that it was a miracle that he'd still been conscious upon Sebastian's arrival.

A few seconds later, the paramedics burst into the room, followed by several policemen, and Sebastian mechanically moved back to allow them space to work. He could only stare at Ciel, suddenly aware of how tiny and pale he seemed. And there was so much blood covering the floor, walls, Ciel, and Sebastian himself.

Ciel was quickly loaded onto the stretcher and carried out, Sebastian following close behind. He was basically on autopilot as he climbed into the ambulance and huddled in a corner to stay out of the way. The entire ride to the hospital, he didn't say a word but kept his red gaze locked onto the small form of his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>September 13, 12:36 AM<strong>

Sebastian watched as the stretcher carrying Ciel was wheeled into the operating room. He stood there for a time, hoping that the younger male would come back through those doors, laughing at how he had managed to trick Sebastian.

But the doors remained closed.

The red-eyed male slumped against the wall, dragging a hand down his face. He winced upon seeing the dried blood covering himself and headed to the nearest bathroom to clean himself off. A few minutes later, he was feeling a little cleaner and sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. There was nothing left to do now except wait.

But then Sebastian remembered that Ciel's mother had yet to be contacted. He had her number saved to his phone because Ciel had given it to him in case he'd had any need to call him there. He pulled out his cell phone to call Rachel and paused when he saw that he had one missed call. He frowned, not remembering hearing his phone ring, and began to listen to the message that was left. His heart stopped beating when he heard a gun fire and a scream. Ciel's scream.

The phone slipped from his hand, landing on the floor with a clatter. He didn't notice. All he could think about was how he should have heard it earlier. If he had, then maybe he would have been able to help Ciel a bit more. He could have told the blue-eyed boy what to do and how to get himself out of the situation. He would have gotten help there sooner, and Ciel wouldn't be in critical condition.

But brooding about it wouldn't change anything. He picked his phone up, checking to make sure it wasn't damaged, then dialed Rachel's home phone number. It was on the fourth ring before she answered in a sleepy voice.

"Miss Durless? This is Officer Sebastian Michaelis. I'm sorry to have woken you up this late, but it's concerning your son, Ciel Durless," Sebastian spoke.

Rachel was instantly awake, and she clutched the phone tighter to her ear. "Ciel? What happened? Is he okay?" She questioned fearfully.

Sebastian hesitated. "His house was broken into tonight. He's at the General Hospital, Ma'am, undergoing surgery as we speak."

A sharp intake of breath was his only reply for a few minutes. Then her unsteady voice came through the phone once more. "Dear God... Is he-? Oh, please tell me that I didn't lose him, too."

"As of right now," Sebastian spoke, choosing his words carefully, "that's as much as I know."

A moment of silence, and then, "Yes, thank you for letting me know. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." And with that, she hung up.

Sebastian closed the phone and sighed, stretching his legs out and staring blankly at the far wall. This was going to be a long night.

**1:42 AM**

An hour after Sebastian had called Rachel, a blond woman with blue eyes, much like Ciel's, had come hurrying into the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the area before landing on him. He watched as her face crumpled and a hand flew to cover her mouth. He glanced down, cringing again at his uniform drenched in Ciel's blood. He hadn't left the hospital to get a change of clothes, instead preferring to stay here in case something happened with Ciel.

Sebastian stood and crossed over to her. "Miss Durless, I presume?"

"Yes, that's me. And you're Officer Michaels?" Rachel questioned.

"Michaelis, actually," he corrected her but was unsure if she even heard it. She had a distant look in her eyes, not that he blamed her. Her only child was in the hospital, and there had still been no news on his condition. He opened his mouth to say something of comfort to her when her phone rang.

She glanced at the caller ID before her expression changed, and she hurried away without a word.

Sebastian frowned, wondering what that had been about, and then returned to his spot he had vacated a moment earlier. Five minutes ticked by, and Rachel still had not returned. Sebastian gave a small snort. Apparently, whoever had called her was more important than her son.

Another fifteen minutes had passed before Rachel re-entered the room, and an hour slowly ticked by as Sebastian stared at the clock, willing the hands to move faster. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a nurse stepped into the room.

"Any family for Ciel Durless?" She questioned, glancing about the room.

Rachel stood, quickly followed by Sebastian. "I'm his mother." The nurse motioned for her to follow and she did, Sebastian not far behind.

The nurse, whose name tag read Hannah, stopped to look at Sebastian. "Are you family?"

"No, I'm Ciel's boyfriend," he replied.

"I'm sorry. Only family members are allowed in the conference room," Hannah apologized.

"Boyfriend?" Rachel gaped at him. She had merely assumed that he had just been waiting at the hospital until she arrived. "Ciel never mentioned anything about having a boyfriend. He never even told me that he was..." She faltered, not sure how to word it.

"Gay?" Sebastian supplied.

Rachel nodded, looking uncomfortable as she shifted her weight nervously.

"Ma'am? Sir? Are you both coming?" Hannah questioned as she glanced at Rachel.

The blond woman hesitated. She still wasn't too sure about Sebastian and the relationship he had with her son, but if the red-eyed man was indeed Ciel's boyfriend, then perhaps he did have a right to hear about his condition. "Yes, we're both coming," she said finally.

"Then if you would please come this way," Hannah directed their attention back towards her and led them to the conference room.

"How is Ciel?" Rachel managed to ask before Sebastian could even open his mouth. She perched on the edge of a chair, holding tightly onto her purse.

"He's in recovery right now. Your son is very lucky, Miss Durless. Aside from a mild concussion, he has a compound fracture in his right arm, a bullet wound to his left upper leg, some cracked and broken ribs, and nine minor cuts on his left arm," Hannah recited.

"Did the ribs puncture anything?" Sebastian wanted to know.

The nurse shook her head. "No, luckily for him, or else it would have been a lot worse."

"May I see him?" Rachel questioned.

"He's heavily sedated for now, so he probably won't wake up for another few hours. But I don't see why you can't go in for a few minutes. I'm sure you're anxious to see him." She looked at both Rachel and Sebastian when she spoke.

The male nodded. "I would like to see him. Miss Durless, why don't you go in first?"

The older woman looked relieved. "Thank you, Officer. I appreciate it." She still looked wary of Sebastian, as if unsure of what to make of him.

Sebastian merely smiled and inclined his head, watching as Rachel quickly exited the room before he turned back to the nurse. "If I give you my number, will you please call me immediately as soon as Ciel wakes up?"

"Of course," Hannah smiled gently. "Before you leave, though, I'd like to take a look at your arm. I'm sure it's probably infected by now, and I don't want it to get any worse."

Sebastian blinked. He had all but forgotten about the graze on his arm, but now that she mentioned it, it started to sting again. "That would probably be a

good idea," he grunted even though he would have preferred to be in the waiting room. With a sigh, he followed Hannah once more, his body protesting and crying for sleep. But that could come later. He had things to do before then.

* * *

><p><strong>September 14, 11:37 AM<strong>

Sebastian hurried down the hospital hallway, barely able to focus on not running into anyone. His mind was elsewhere, on a single person who had just woken up only forty minutes ago.

He'd received a call from Hannah saying that Ciel had awoken and was asking for him, and he had left his office as soon as he'd been able to and sped practically the whole way here. Now, as he neared Ciel's room, he slowed down and paused in front of the door. His hand rested on the knob, and his heart pounded. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Sebastian slipped into the room, his gaze instantly going to the figure lying on the bed. His lips lifted into a smile upon noticing that Ciel's eyes were open, even if only slightly. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey, yourself," Ciel rasped. He frowned, trying to clear his throat which was sore from screaming.

The red-eyed male crossed the room in a few steps and quickly poured some water into a small paper cup for Ciel. He helped him take a couple of sips then set the cup aside. "How are you feeling?" He questioned, pulling up a chair to sit in.

"Sore. And tired," Ciel replied. He held out a hand, and Sebastian took it, squeezing it gently before pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Ciel tilted his head, wincing at the pain that washed over him. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian was silent as he bent over, closer to the younger male. "I'm so sorry," Sebastian murmured, face buried in Ciel's neck. He breathed in deeply; Ciel's scent was faintly there, masked by the antiseptic, but it still helped Sebastian know that the younger male was still alive.

"Not your fault," Ciel whispered back.

"I should have been there. When I think about what could have happened..." Sebastian trailed off, closing his eyes to banish the memory of seeing Ciel lying there on the floor, broken and bloodied.

"Hey, I'm okay, Sebastian." Ciel reached out and gently touched the older man's cheek. "I'm alive. You came in time to save me. That's all that matters."

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died," Sebastian continued, covering Ciel's hand with his own. "I just love you, so damn much."

Ciel's eyes widened before filling with tears, for it was the first time that Sebastian had ever spoken those words. "I love you, too."

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips, but quickly pulled away when he winced in pain. "Sorry."

Ciel managed to smile. "It's okay. Just swollen, and it hurts." He gently touched his jaw, where there was an ugly bruise from his cheekbone down to his chin. "I probably look horrible."

Sebastian smiled at him. "You look fine. I'll take a few bruises if it means you're still alive. You can't scare me away that easily."

"I don't think I want you to go away," Ciel breathed, staring up at his lover.

Sebastian longed to wrap his arms around Ciel, to kiss him senseless, but that would have to wait until Ciel was doing better and not in so much pain. So he settled for brushing his lips against Ciel's forehead.

Ciel didn't want to break the peaceful mood, but there was something on his mind that he needed to talk about. "My father's still alive," he said quietly. "Vincent Phantomhive."

Sebastian nodded slowly, processing the information. So his hunch had been correct. While he had been at work earlier, he'd run the three men's prints and discovered that they were the same men who had been placed in jail after Rachel and Ciel Phantomhive's deaths. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Ciel frowned as he stared at the older man, who had a knowing look on his face. "You don't seem very surprised."

Sebastian shook his head. "To be honest, I started to put the pieces together a while ago. I just didn't have any proof until today, and so I didn't say anything to you about it."

Nothing was spoken for a minute, then Ciel broke the silence. "She lied to me, Sebastian. My own mother lied to me. And my father... I guess he cared for us, but not as much as he did for his gambling."

Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "I'm sorry," he soothed, not sure what else to say to a person who had realized that he'd been lied to his whole life.

"It just makes me so mad," Ciel whispered. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"That's something you would have to ask them," Sebastian pointed out slowly.

Ciel nodded and grimaced from the pain, his blue eyes closing. Sebastian fought the urge to ask him to open them; he had spent many hours hoping that he could see those blue orbs again, and even now he was fearful that Ciel wouldn't open them ever again.

There was a knock at the door, and both males turned towards it. "Come in," Ciel said, his brow furrowing. He wondered if it was his mother since he didn't know who else it could be.

The door opened, and Rachel stepped inside, followed closely by a man Sebastian recognized as Vincent Phantomhive. The red-eyed male stole a quick look at Ciel, who was working to maintain a neutral expression, but Sebastian could see his jaw clenching.

"Mom," Ciel said softly.

Tears sparkled brightly in Rachel's blue eyes as she hurried to her son's side. "Oh, Ciel, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I thought... We thought that it was all over." She tenderly brushed his hair away from his face. "Can you ever forgive us?"

Vincent cleared his throat, glancing at Sebastian. "Rachel, I think this conversation should remain family business."

Ciel's gaze followed Vincent's, and he frowned. "No. Sebastian's staying in here."

"Ciel, I don't want to discuss this in front of other people," Vincent stated flatly.

"Why? Because you don't want anyone to know what a bastard you are?" Ciel spat out, glaring daggers at his so-called father.

"Ciel!" Rachel exclaimed, shocked by her son's words.

"Well, I have news for you. Sebastian isn't going anywhere. He's staying right here beside me, because I know that I can trust him with my life," Ciel declared, a tremor in his voice, as he squeezed the red-eyed male's hand tightly.

Vincent eyed their joined hands. "Please don't tell me that you two are..." He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Ciel knew exactly what he was going to say.

"We're in love," Ciel said simply, smiling at his lover, who returned the smile.

Vincent looked like he was going to respond, but he just shook his head, not looking very pleased. "If you're going to be that way..."

"Besides, I'm not even sure what we have to discuss. It all seems pretty cut and dry to me," the blue-eyed boy stated.

"Now, Ciel, please, don't act like this," Rachel pleaded, wringing her hands.

"Don't act like what?" The youngest male's eyes flashed angrily. "What do you want me to say? That everything's just fine? That I'm not upset that I've been living a lie? Everything I've thought was the truth has been a lie."

"Ciel, not everything-" Rachel tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"You lied to me," Ciel whispered, the slight quiver in his voice the only indication of how he felt. "You told me that my father died when I was three. For seventeen years, you blatantly lied to my face. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Ciel, take it easy," he murmured.

Vincent stepped forward. "Ciel, we thought it was for the best that you didn't learn the truth. If you didn't know, then you had a chance at living a normal life. You didn't have to constantly worry about whether or not you were found. You could live without fear."

"I think I would have rather known the truth than have my whole life be a lie," Ciel stated flatly. Hurt was evident in his eyes, and to his horror, hot tears began to form behind his eyelids.

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothing right now. I'm just confused. I don't know what to think." Tears filled Ciel's eyes.

Sebastian glanced at Vincent and Rachel. "I'm sorry, but could you please leave? The doctors don't want him to have a lot of stress right now." He leveled his red eyes at the two when it looked like they were going to protest.

Rachel bit her lip and sighed. "All right. I'll be back later, okay?" She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Ciel murmured a quiet good-bye and visibly relaxed after they left. "I don't know what to do, Sebastian," Ciel whispered. "She lied to me for most of my life, and now she expects me to just forgive her?" His heart rate sped up, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Sebastian threaded his fingers soothingly through his lover's hair. "Shh, it's okay, Ciel. Don't worry about it right now. Just concentrate on getting better for now." He laid a kiss to Ciel's trembling lips, their mouths melding and tongues twisting together. Ciel did his best to ignore the pain; he just wanted - no, he needed to kiss Sebastian again. They both needed that physical contact after the traumatic event they had suffered through.

They remained that way until the need for air pushed them apart. Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel's and smiled. "You should rest. You look tired."

Ciel stifled a yawn. "Sounds good." He found Sebastian's hand and laced their fingers together. His blue eyes soon drifted shut and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>September 20, 4:52 PM<strong>

"It feels good to be home," Ciel sighed as Sebastian carefully set him down on the couch then sat down beside him.

"It's good to have you home," he replied, nuzzling the younger male's neck.

Ciel chuckled. "When I asked you to keep an eye on my house while I was in the hospital, I didn't think that you'd take that as an invitation to move in."

"I could have moved you into my apartment, but I decided that your house was in a lot better condition than my apartment. Plus, we don't have to worry about nosy neighbors. We can be as loud as we want," Sebastian said with a devilish smirk.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I still have neighbors, Sebastian. They'll call the cops if we're too loud."

"Ciel, I am the cops." The red-eyed male laughed when Ciel glared at him. "Okay, fine. So maybe you're not that thrilled about me living with you. But you'll get used to having me around. I'm a good cook; that has to count for something."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I will admit that you are an excellent cook. But that has nothing to with why I will allow you to live in my house."

"Mm... Then it must be because of my skills in bed," Sebastian purred as he nipped at Ciel's ear.

Ciel shivered lightly, tilting his head to allow better access. "Nope, that isn't it, either."

Sebastian paused. "Oh? Then why are you letting me stay here?"

"Because I love you," Ciel answered, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. They remained that way until Ciel pulled back slightly to murmur, "Although your talents in both the kitchen and in bed were also deciding factors."

Sebastian chuckled. "Is that so?" Ciel nodded, and then silence crept over them as they rested there, both content to be in the other's arms.

Ciel was almost asleep when Sebastian spoke. "Have you talked to your father recently?" He asked, watching Ciel from the corner of his eye.

"No, I haven't talked to Vincent since that day in the hospital. He may have been my father in the literal sense, but he was never truly my father," Ciel answered.

"You're not even going to give him a chance?" Sebastian leaned back on the couch, allowing Ciel to maneuver himself into a comfortable position on top of him, which was a feat considering he had a cast on his arm and a bandage on his leg.

"Why should I? He cared more about gambling before, so why should I believe that he wants a relationship with me now?" Ciel bit out, eyes flashing.

Sebastian considered that before replying, "Maybe he's changed."

Ciel snorted. "Yeah, and maybe pigs fly. Look, I don't want anything to do with him, so will you please just drop it? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender as he backed down. "Okay, fine."

Ciel waited a beat, and then spoke. "Sebastian, who am I?"

Sebastian cocked his head, a quizzical look on his face. "You're Ciel, my lover."

A head of gray-black hair shook back and forth. "No. Who am I?" He stressed. "All my life, I thought I was Ciel Durless, only child of a widow. Now I find out that I'm really Ciel Phantomhive, and that my father is actually alive."

A sigh fell from Sebastian's lips, and he tugged Ciel closer, wrapping his arms around his middle but being careful not to squeeze too hard. "To be honest, Ciel, I don't give a damn what your last name is, or whether your father is dead or alive. All I know, and all that I need to know, is that you're Ciel and we love each other." He tilted Ciel's chin up, gazing into blue eyes. "Understand?"

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth that surrounded him. While it still bothered him, and probably would in the months to come, that he had been lied to, he did understand what Sebastian was telling him. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

"I've been thinking about something else, too," the blue-eyed male said.

"Oh? Aren't we just so philosophical today," Sebastian teased.

Ciel rolled his eyes, lightly smacking Sebastian on the chest with his good hand. "Oh, shut up. I just realized," he murmured, "that if you hadn't pulled me over that day, I wouldn't have met you, and I might not be alive today."

Sebastian's chest clenched at the thought, and his arms clutched possessively around Ciel. "Let's not think about that, okay?" He requested, his voice tight. He'd already had too many vivid dreams about Ciel dying; he didn't need to add anything more on top of that. "Instead, how about we focus on the fact that if I hadn't pulled you over, we wouldn't be so madly in love with each other."

Ciel's lips widened into a smile. "I like your idea better. You didn't just give me a speeding ticket that day. You gave me a speeding ticket to love."

Their lips met once more. It was just a simple kiss, but to them, it meant everything. It signified the start of a new part of their lives.


	3. Always and Forever

Here is the second oneshot! The italics are memories (written in past tense) and in regular print is the present, written in present tense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 13, 1992 - 8:12 AM - Tenth grade<strong>_

_Ciel stepped into the classroom, and immediately all eyes turned to him. He cringed; he really hated being the new kid, and it was made even worse since he had transferred in the middle of the school year. It also didn't help that he was a year younger than the other students, having been allowed to skip a grade._

_The teacher smiled warmly at him. "You must be Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" He continued at Ciel's nod. "You can have a seat in that empty spot right there." He pointed to a desk by a boy with black hair and red eyes._

_Ciel nodded and quietly moved to the spot indicated as the teacher returned to the lecture. Sitting down, he pulled out the correct book and began to flip through the pages as he tried to find the right page._

"_Page 197."_

_Ciel jerked, his gaze flying over to the boy next to him. "Oh, um, thanks."_

"_You're welcome. I'm Sebastian, by the way," he said, offering his hand._

_Ciel glanced at him before slowly shaking it. "Ciel. But you already knew that, didn't you?" His face flushed, and he wished he could disappear._

"_Ciel," Sebastian mused. "That's a nice name. French, right?"_

_Blue eyes blinked. "Um, yeah, it is."_

"_But you're not French." It was more of a statement than a question._

_Ciel shook his head. "No, I'm British, through and through."_

_Sebastian hummed quietly, then suddenly spoke, "I think we'll be great friends, you and I," he smiled._

"_Really?" Ciel asked. "We just met. How can you know already?"_

"_Trust me," Sebastian assured him with a wink. "It will always be you."_

_Ciel laughed lightly, feeling a bit giddy from the red-eyed boy's infectious attitude. "Forever?" He asked before realizing that it might sound stupid._

"_Forever," Sebastian agreed as he nodded his head._

_Ciel offered him a shy smile before returning his gaze to his book. He called this a miracle. Within five __minutes of entering this class, he already had a friend. Perhaps going to a new school wouldn't be that bad, after all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 24, 1994 - 4:56 PM - Twelfth grade<strong>_

"_Sebastian, I thought you came over here to study, but all you're doing is pacing back and forth," Ciel said with an exasperated sigh._

"_I did come here to study," Sebastian replied._

"_Then get your ass over here and study!" Ciel said, irritated._

_A deep scowl crossed the older boy's face, and he stayed where he was across the room. His arms folded stubbornly, and he leaned against the wall._

"_Sebastian, what's wrong?" Ciel asked, his brow furrowing as he shifted on the bed. His friend was behaving strangely, and he wasn't sure how to take it. Usually, Sebastian had no qualms about being close to him, but for the past several days, the red-eyed male had been avoiding him. They sat further apart than normal, and Sebastian was even more silent than he usually was._

"_Nothing's wrong," Sebastian bit out with a scowl._

"_Oh, yeah, I believe that," Ciel said, rolling his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen, and tell me what the hell is going on."_

_Time seemed to freeze as the friends glared at each other. They were both stubborn, both unwilling to lose. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity had passed, Sebastian huffed and looked away._

_Ciel hid a smirk, realizing that he had won. "Tell me, Sebastian."_

_The red-eyed boy hesitated, then crossed the room in two strides. He took Ciel by the shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him._

_Ciel was stunned, and he couldn't move from the shock. His eyes widened as Sebastian pressed closer to him, his tongue sweeping across his lips as he looked for entrance. Tentatively, Ciel opened his mouth, and he moaned when Sebastian's tongue plunged in. They remained that way for several seconds until Sebastian pulled away, his head lowered as he refused to look at Ciel. The realization of what he had done hit him full force, and he groaned._

"_Sebastian?" Ciel breathed, trying to get him to look at him._

"_Shit," Sebastian cursed as he stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just... Shit..."_

_Ciel watched as Sebastian paced the room, clearly agitated. He sighed. "Sebastian, what the hell is going on?"_

"_I like you!" The red-eyed male blurted out._

_A blue-black eyebrow raised. "And I like you, too."_

"_Yeah, I know you do. I mean, we are friends, and friends are supposed to like each other, but... Huh?" Sebastian paused and blinked when Ciel chuckled. "What's so funny?"_

_Another chuckle filtered through the room as Ciel stepped towards his friend. "I know what you're trying to say, Sebastian. You like me as more than a friend, but you don't have to worry. I'm not going to yell at you or run away screaming in horror or disgust because I like you in that way, too. I have for a while now," he confessed. "I just never had the courage to say anything."_

_A pleased smirk found its way to Sebastian's lips. "I'm glad we feel the same way."_

_Ciel gave a relieved smile. Truth be told, he had actually liked Sebastian since he had first met him, but he hadn't wanted to say anything for fear that he would alienate himself from having any friends. But now that he knew Sebastian's feelings, he had nothing to worry about._

"_Okay, so now that that's out of the way, we can study," Sebastian said. "We have to get good grades on these tests if we want to get into college."_

_Ciel nodded and went back over to the bed, plopping down beside the book. "Okay, let's get to it then."_

_Sebastian sighed and lowered himself next to Ciel. "I can't wait to get out of this town, go to college, and meet some new people."_

_Ciel froze, his heart painfully skipping a beat. "R-right. Sounds fun." He tilted his head down to stare at the book, but the words blurred together and made it impossible to decipher._

"_Hey, what's wrong with you now?" Sebastian questioned, lifting Ciel's chin up and forcing him to look at him._

"_I'm scared," Ciel admitted. "What if you find someone else that you like in college?"_

"_That won't happen. It will always be you, Ciel," Sebastian assured him, giving him a peck on the lips before wrapping him in his arms again._

_Ciel hummed contentedly. "Forever?"_

"_Forever," Sebastian said._

* * *

><p><strong>October 3, 2010 - 7:18 PM - Twenty-five and twenty-four<strong>

There is an annoying beeping sound, and Ciel growls, determined not to open his eyes because damn, his head hurts. Actually, his entire body aches when he stops to think about it, and he can't help but wonder if maybe Sebastian had been a little too rough last night.

The beeping continues, and the blue-eyed male finally gives up. Apparently, Sebastian is already awake; otherwise, the alarm would have been turned off by now. Opening his eyes slightly, he rolls over to hit the snooze, only to find that he is unable to do so.

A cry echoes through the room as a sharp pain rips through his body from his head to his toes. His vision swims, and he struggles to focus through the haze that he finds himself in. As he squints and glances about the room, he panics upon realizing that this is not his bedroom. The tension only rises when he discovers that his right leg is immobilized and he has bandages covering half of his body. Wires are attached to him, too, and as his eyes follow the trail, they lead to several machines monitoring his heart and breathing rates, as well as other vitals.

It hits him then, as to where he is. A hospital. But the next question is, why is he there? What happened? He doesn't remember.

His heartbeat increases, and then a shadow falls over him. He jerks his head up, yelping at the ache radiating from his head. Familiar red eyes and black hair come into view, and he relaxes.

"Sebastian?" Ciel croaks.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sebastian questions softly, resting his hand lightly on Ciel's shoulder.

"Like shit," Ciel replies. He leans into the touch but is surprised when Sebastian seems to flinch and pulls his hand away. He frowns, but says nothing about it. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. Do you remember anything about that?" At Ciel's shake of the head, Sebastian continues. "Apparently, some drunk idiot ran a red light and smashed into your car. The doctors said you were lucky to get off as easily as you did." He pauses to reconsider his words, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Not that your injuries aren't serious now, but they could have been much worse."

"What injuries do I have?" Ciel inquires. He's aware of the obvious ones, but he wants to know everything.

"Broken right leg, mild concussion, various cuts and bruises, whiplash, sprained wrist," Sebastian recites. "You had me listed as an emergency contact, and I knew that you didn't have anyone else to come for you, so I did," Sebastian says, shifting slightly on the chair.

Ciel gives him a quizzical look. "Of course you would come. We do live together, after all." He watches as Sebastian opens his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut a few seconds later.

"Yeah, we do." Sebastian leans forward, concern evident in his gaze. "Ciel, what's the date today?"

Ciel's face scrunches up as he concentrates. "July something? Wait, somewhere around July 20, right?"

Sebastian says nothing, only purses his lips as his eyes narrow slightly. "Why don't you rest some more, okay? I need to go tell the doctor that you're awake."

"Okay," the younger male responds slowly. He doesn't argue, even though he wants to know what Sebastian is hiding. But he's tired, and rest sounds so good. He tells himself that he will sleep for only a few minutes, and then his eyelids drift closed.

**7:31 PM**

"Dr. Spears!" Sebastian calls out to the man, hurrying towards him.

Will pauses and turns around. "Yes, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Ciel woke up a few minutes ago, but there's something wrong. He doesn't remember something that happened about three months ago, and he thinks the date is around July 20," Sebastian speaks.

A frown crosses the doctor's face. "Could be amnesia. He definitely hit his head hard enough for that. I'll have to examine him myself to be sure." He begins to walk towards Ciel's room when he pauses. "This event... What was it?"

A moment of silence, and then Sebastian shakes his head. "It's not very important right now, and I think it will only cause Ciel more stress."

Will studies Sebastian for a moment before grunting. It's none of his business, and frankly, he isn't interested in his patient's personal life. "Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

The red-eyed male watches as he scurries away, grumbling to himself about now having more paperwork to fill out. And then Sebastian begins to plan. He'll have to call the pharmacy where he works to let them know that his work schedule will have to be altered slightly so that he can take care of Ciel, and he'll have to...

He frowns. There is a lot to do in the few days that are left before Ciel can go home, and he has to make sure that everything is perfect. A twinge of guilt rises inside of him before he squelches it. He shouldn't feel guilty. It's not his fault that Ciel doesn't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>January 5, 2011 - 8:24 AM<strong>

Blue eyes flicker open, slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. Ciel is tempted to roll over in bed and go back to sleep, but the delicious smell of food wafts over to him, causing his stomach to growl. With a groan, he realizes that he won't be able to get back to sleep. Sitting up, he stretches and grimaces when his back pops, then climbs out of bed.

He moves slowly into the bathroom, favoring his right leg. It is still sore and tender, even after three months. He has a doctor's appointment tomorrow to check the progress he has made from going to physical therapy. After a quick shower, he dresses and heads to the kitchen.

He is greeted by the sight of Sebastian placing pancakes on two plates, and he sits down at the table to wait.

Sebastian glances over and smiles. "Morning, Ciel." He crosses over to him, setting the plate before him, and leans down to give him a kiss.

Ciel smiles up at him. "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"I should be asking you that question," Sebastian frowns. "I heard you tossing and turning last night. Is it your leg bothering you again?"

Hesitating, Ciel slowly nods. "Just a little."

"Why don't you take some medicine for the pain?" The red-eyed male places a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Ciel shakes his head. "No, it's bearable. It doesn't hurt enough to warrant using medicine. It just makes it uncomfortable."

The frown on Sebastian's face deepens, and he sighs. "Ciel, that's what the medicine is for. If it's causing you to lose sleep, then just take the damn medicine."

"I'm fine," Ciel insists.

"That's not what the bags under your eyes say." Sebastian pokes Ciel's face. "I'm just worried about you. I could have lost you in that accident, Ciel."

"But you didn't," Ciel reminds him.

"I know," Sebastian replies, but there is something hidden behind his eyes. He leans down and presses his lips to Ciel's, tongue flicking out and slipping inside of his lover's mouth.

Ciel moans quietly and grants him full access. A hand comes up to clutch at Sebastian's shirt desperately, pulling him closer. The kiss turns rough, the sound of teeth clicking together along with small pants of air fill the room.

"Mm. As much as I'd like to stay and continue, I really have to get to work," Sebastian murmurs, reluctantly pulling away after one last kiss.

"Have fun dealing drugs," Ciel teases.

A chuckle fills the room, and Sebastian bends over to press a kiss to Ciel's forehead. "If I'm dealing drugs, then what does that make you?"

"Your accomplice?" Ciel supplies with a cheeky smile.

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. "Brat. I'll be back later tonight. Behave, and don't forget to take your medicine."

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mother," he says in a sarcastic tone before breaking into a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sebastian replies quietly with another quick kiss. "But now I really need to leave before they decide to fire my ass for being late."

"Ah, now that would be a shame," Ciel nods ruefully, but his eyes are alight with mischief and teasing. "You have such a nice ass."

Sebastian growls slightly as he takes a step back, red eyes smoldering. "Just you wait until tonight, Ciel. It's going to be a good night," he promises then takes his leave, making sure to lock the door behind him.

After Sebastian leaves for work, Ciel gets up and goes to the room where he keeps his photography equipment. There are albums and loose pictures scattered everywhere. In total, there are hundreds of pictures, and at least half of them are of Sebastian. He smiles; it makes sense considering Sebastian is his favorite subject. He loves catching the red-eyed man off guard and snapping pictures that way. Whether the man is awake, asleep, in the shower, or eating, Ciel is there with his camera, ready and waiting for the perfect moment.

But there are some pictures that are hidden away, only to be seen by Ciel and Sebastian's were taken in the throes of passion, when they were lost in each other, entwined together. The camera has captured them in their most vulnerable moments, their expressions unguarded, pure, and full of emotion that they only show for each other.

A soft smile crosses his lips as he reverently touches a picture of Sebastian with his fingertips. He loves the older man and only needs to think of his promise that it was him forever if he's in a bad mood, and suddenly, he's feeling better.

Ciel stares at another picture, noting the look on Sebastian's face. It's so full of love and pleasure and lust, and Ciel bites back a moan. He loves it when he has the opportunity to see that expression. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he reaches a hand down to palm his hardening erection and moans at the friction.

He undoes his pants and slides his hand under the waistband, fingertips caressing the head of his cock before he takes it in his hand. He strokes himself, gently at first, but as the pleasure increases, the pace becomes faster and faster.

The shrill tone of the phone causes Ciel to nearly jump out of his skin and clutch his chest. He tries to control his heavy breathing as he reaches for the phone. "H-hello?"

"_Hello. Is Sebastian there?"_

"No, he's not. May I take a message?" Ciel shifts some items around on his desk, trying to find a pen and piece of paper.

"_No, no, that's fine. It's nothing urgent. I just needed to talk to him about something that happened a while ago. I'll call back later."_

The dial tone comes on, and Ciel is left staring quizzically at the phone. What the hell was that?

**5:41 PM**

The front door opens and closes, and keys jingle as they're hung up. A long sigh is heard as Sebastian runs a hand through his hair. Work had been long and hectic, and he's just glad to be back home.

He pads into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water before traipsing through the house to find Ciel. Usually, Ciel is there to greet him when he gets home, but today he isn't. The quiet house does nothing to soothe his worry, and Sebastian finds himself hurrying faster. The living room, bathroom, and Ciel's office are all ruled out, and the red-eyed man opens the door to the bedroom. His shoulders sag with relief as he catches a glimpse of the younger male asleep on the bed.

He leans against the doorpost for a minute, content to watch him sleep since he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. A soft smile plays on his lips before he steps towards the bed, the temptation to touch Ciel too much to resist. Settling onto the bed, Sebastian reaches a hand out and brushes strands of hair out of Ciel's face. He bends down and presses a kiss to his lips, which is returned despite Ciel being asleep.

Sebastian smirks as he lowers a hand to Ciel's covered cock and traces the small bulge present there. The low moan that his action elicits sends waves of need and arousal straight to Sebastian's own length, and his red eyes darken. He nips at Ciel's ear as he applies more pressure to the younger male's length.

Blue eyes flutter open slowly, blinking to clear his vision from the fog of sleep. "Sebastian?" He mumbles.

The older man doesn't answer, merely captures his lips once more. His tongue pries into Ciel's mouth, coaxing his tongue into playing. He slides his other hand up Ciel's shirt to tease and pinch the hardened nipples.

Ciel gasps and arches his back into the touch, teeth nipping at Sebastian's lower lip. A tiny bead of blood bubbles to the surface, and he quickly licks it away, soothing the small injury. He allows Sebastian to pull him up in order to rid him of his shirt, and he does the same to Sebastian.

Hands roam and pinch, teeth and tongue following in their wake as Sebastian laves attention on Ciel's chest. He loves the wanton sounds his young lover makes, each cry and moan only serving to fuel his own arousal.

Pants and boxers are quickly shed, both men longing to feel skin against skin. As soon as they are able, they are pressed against each other once more, lips, chests, and erections. Twin moans filter through the quiet room as they buck their hips together, creating the friction that they both are searching for.

Ciel whines when Sebastian pulls away, and his hands fly out to catch the older man and bring him back down to his level. He is ignored, the red-eyed male intent on finding the bottle of lube they keep in the bedroom. Soon, Sebastian is back by Ciel's side, and a slick finger is inserted into his entrance.

Ciel lets out a cry, his fingers clutching the sheets tightly. His vision bleeds white as Sebastian attaches his mouth to his cock once more, his tongue pressing flat against the underside. A second finger joins the first, and both begin poking and probing for that spot deep inside of him.

Sebastian forces his gag reflex down when Ciel's hips buck as Sebastian's fingers rub against his prostate. Relaxing his jaw enables him to take more of Ciel's length into his mouth until the tip touches the back of his throat. His free hand comes up to play with his balls, cupping them in his fingers.

Ciel moans as he's allowed to thrust lightly, his hips jerking as his prostate is stimulated again. "S-Sebastian," he gasps out, tilting his head back.

Sebastian groans, feeling the urge to bury himself deep inside his lover. He removes his fingers and mouth, much to Ciel's displeasure. "On your hands and knees," Sebastian pants as he begins to rub some lube onto his erection.

Ciel hesitates for only a second before rolling over. He winces as he puts pressure on his bad knee, but merely bites his lip and shifts to alleviate some of his weight to his other knee. He feels Sebastian's body drape over him and discovers that he can't hold the older man's weight like he could before the accident, especially since he's trying to keep from using his injured leg. Arms shake and tremble as they struggle to keep him up.

Sebastian can feel his lover quivering beneath him and immediately backs up. "Ciel? What's wrong?" Red eyes scan over Ciel before coming to rest on his right leg. "Shit." He carefully lowers Ciel to the bed so that he's facing Sebastian. In the heat of the moment, he has forgotten about Ciel's injury that makes it difficult to have sex in different positions, such as on all fours or even with Ciel riding Sebastian. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ciel shakes his head and sighs. "I'll just have to get used to not having full use of my- Hey!" He yelps, caught off guard as Sebastian lowers his mouth onto his cock. A low moan escapes his mouth, and blue eyes close in pleasure.

Sebastian maneuvers himself so that he's lying the opposite direction of Ciel. He presses his hips forward and is pleased when Ciel gets the hint and takes his length into his mouth. Sebastian dips his tongue into the slit, tasting the small drops of pre-cum that are beading at the tip. As always, Ciel tastes sweet, a testament to his love for sweet food.

Ciel slowly licks down Sebastian's length, tongue swirling around his balls as he lightly sucks on them. A hand languidly strokes his cock, thumb swiping away the pre-cum from the head before being replaced by a tongue and teeth.

Fingers slide up and down, aided by saliva and pre-cum. Ciel moans and thrusts lightly into Sebastian's mouth until the older man moves his hands to hold his hips still. Ciel swallows around Sebastian's length, and hums softly, the vibrations causing him to jerk.

Sebastian lets out a hiss, his teeth scraping against Ciel's cock as he pulls his mouth away slightly. His tongue swirls around the head, gathering up the milky substance weeping from the tip as a hand slides up to stroke Ciel's length.

Ciel lets out a cry as his orgasm hits, his seed spilling into Sebastian's mouth, who swallows everything. He pants heavily for a moment before returning his attention to his lover's length, which is still aching for release.

Sebastian groans as his lover sucks and licks before dragging his teeth over the tip. A harsh breath escapes his mouth, and he bucks his hips, searching for completion. A finger traces the vein on the underside while a tongue works at lapping up the pre-cum, and Sebastian can feel his insides tighten more before releasing. He comes with a low cry of Ciel's name, his body shaking from the force or the orgasm.

After the high from orgasm ebbs away, Sebastian moves around and pulls Ciel into his arms, resting his chin on his head. The silence stretches on until Ciel speaks.

"I've been thinking lately, and I really want to remember the past few months, Sebastian. I can't stand not knowing what happened during that time between you and me. I know that we have many years of memories before that, but it's just frustrating because I want to remember everything," Ciel confesses, eyes downcast. "Every touch, every kiss, every word. I don't feel complete without those memories."

Sebastian swallows hard, tugging Ciel to him. "Ciel, listen to me. I don't give a damn if you never regain those memories, and while I know it's upsetting for you, just focus on the good times we've shared. That's all that matters." He presses a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. "And if you're still upset, we can always create new memories, just like we did right now." He nips at Ciel's ear before nuzzling his neck.

Ciel gives a small laugh and tilts his head. "Mm. I wouldn't disagree with that. I'd love to stay in bed with you all day."

Sebastian's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Well, how about we spend the rest of today in bed? I don't have anything else planned, and I don't think you do, either..." He snaps his hips forward, drawing a low moan from Ciel as their hardening erections brush together.

"L-like I said before, I'm not going to disagree," Ciel replies, running his tongue down Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckles before rolling over on top of Ciel. The younger male is already prepared, and with a small groan, he pushes himself inside of him, intent on making this a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>January 7, 2011 - 10:52 AM<strong>

The ringing cell phone breaks the silence surrounding Sebastian as he relaxes on the couch, reading the newspaper. He lowers the paper, glaring at the offending phone before promptly ignoring it. It's his day off and he plans to enjoy it.

But then he remembers that a few of his coworkers had either quit or been fired recently, and therefore the pharmacy was understaffed at times. With a heavy sigh, and knowing that he will regret it later, he grabs the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"_Hey. It's been a while."_

The red-eyed man freezes for just a second, his mind whirling, before he manages to calmly reply. "Yes, it has been."

"_Haven't seen you at work recently, but when I asked, I was told you hadn't quit. Are you avoiding me?"_

"I just took a different shift," Sebastian says. "I'm taking care of my boy-...someone," he finishes lamely.

"_Ah, that's right. I heard about the accident. How's he doing?"_

"Fine. He's recovering well, and the doctors are pleased with his progress." Sebastian stretches out on the couch, rolling his neck to alleviate the stiffness.

"_That's good. I'm confused about one thing, though. I could have sworn that after the incident a few months ago, the two of you had-"_

"Yes, we did," Sebastian interrupts with a scowl. "Although I don't see how it's any of your business."

"_I'd have to disagree with you there, but what happened to change that?"_

Sebastian doesn't speak for a few moments as he tries to find the right words to say. "He doesn't remember it."

There is silence on the other end, before, "_You at least told him about it, though, right?"_

Sebastian sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I haven't told him yet."

"_Are you crazy? You need to tell him, Sebastian. Otherwise, he'll find out on his own and I don't think he'll be too happy."_

"He hasn't had any flashbacks at all. I've talked to some doctors, and they said that sometimes memories never come back. If that happens, then everything will be fine," Sebastian argues.

"_Oh? So if he never regains his memories, then you're just going to keep on living your life like nothing happened? You won't ever feel guilty for living a lie?"_

Sebastian pauses. He already feels bad for deceiving Ciel, but what else can he do? "I can't tell Ciel now. I'm in too deep. If the truth were to be known, he'd end up hating me again. And I don't want that to happen."

"_This is going to come and bite you in the ass, you know."_

"I realize that," Sebastian says slowly.

"_And yet you're continuing with it anyway? You're an idiot."_

Sebastian is about to reply when Ciel limps into the room, and he frowns. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_All right. But don't forget what I said."_

"I won't. Goodbye." And with that, Sebastian hits the 'end call' button and places the phone back on the coffee table. "Take your medicine."

Ciel shakes his head. "I'm fine, Sebastian."

"You keep telling me that, but I'm finding it rather hard to believe. You're having difficulty sleeping, and now you can't even walk. That's really doing fine, Ciel," Sebastian snorts.

Ciel bristles and glowers at him. "I can walk. It just hurts a little."

"And that's why I'm telling you to take your damn medicine. It will help you feel better."

"But I-" Ciel tries to say but is interrupted.

"Ciel, it is not a suggestion! Take. The damn. Medicine," Sebastian fairly growls.

Blue eyes blink and regard the older man. Sebastian has never spoken to him like that, and Ciel finds it oddly unnerving. Sebastian's behavior has been strange as of late; he seems to be secretive, and Ciel will often find Sebastian staring at him with an almost guilty look on his face. He frowns, unsure of what to make of it all but not knowing how to proceed from here.

Even though he wants to protest, he finally takes the medicine to appease Sebastian and keep the peace before sitting down next to him and cuddling close. "Who were you talking to before?" Ciel asks, cocking his head as he studies the older man.

"A coworker," Sebastian replies. "Nothing important, just work-related stuff."

A slow nod, and Ciel seems to be content, but he is actually filing away the information for later thought. He knows most, if not all, of Sebastian's coworkers at the pharmacy, and he doesn't know why Sebastian has not revealed the name.

Unless he has something to hide.

Ciel begins to frantically think about all of the coworkers, trying to identify one that might pose as a threat. The female staff are immediately discarded, since Sebastian has no interest in them. Most of the male staff are either married or in a relationship with a woman. The remaining few aren't Sebastian's type, except for-

Ciel suddenly freezes, and his bright blue eyes dim slightly. The room around him slowly fades out to black, replaced by a forgotten memory.

_**September 21, 2010 - 2:47 PM**_

_Humming a cheerful tune, Ciel slipped the key into the lock and opened the front door, entering the house with his purchases. Tomorrow was Sebastian's birthday, and Ciel had, for once, managed to keep him from finding out about his surprise party. In years earlier, Ciel had had the party the day of Sebastian's birthday, but this year, he'd made arrangements to have the party a day early. The red-eyed male had no idea what was coming. Smiling broadly, Ciel set about decorating the place before Sebastian got home._

_He had just begun to hang the streamers from the ceiling when he heard a noise come from the bedroom. He froze, instantly alert, and slipped down from the small stepladder he'd been perched on. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Sebastian's number. A second passed, then he heard it begin to ring from inside the house._

_Ciel blinked. Sebastian was home? Sure enough, there were Sebastian's keys and phone on the coffee table. "Dammit," he swore softly, scowling. How was he supposed to hide it from Sebastian now?_

_With a sigh, he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. He might as well see what Sebastian was up to. The thought that perhaps Sebastian was jacking off made Ciel smirk and wonder if the older male would allow Ciel to join in on the fun. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, a remark waiting on the tip of his tongue._

_All words fled him at the sight that greeted him. He could only stare in horror as his blue eyes caught on Sebastian lying on the bed, head tossed back in pleasure while another male, whom he recognized as Sebastian's coworker Claude, rode him. A sick feeling welled up inside Ciel, and he pressed a hand to his mouth, struggling not to vomit._

_His head spun. Sebastian. Cheating on him? It couldn't be possible. And yet, as he lifted his gaze back to the bed, that's what he saw. Only now, instead of the red eyes being closed, they were open and staring right at him._

"_C-Ciel?" Sebastian stammered as he swallowed thickly. "Wh-what are you doing home?"_

"_I was getting ready for your surprise birthday party, but I guess I'm the one who got the surprise," Ciel spat out, anger and hurt flickering in his eyes._

_Sebastian glanced at the male who was currently sitting on top of him as he thought about what to do. He wasn't entirely sure of what was going on. Everything seemed so hazy. Should he move or should he stay in his current position? He shifted slightly and had to bite back a moan, but he managed to shove Claude off. "Ciel, wait a minute. Please."_

_If looks could kill, then the icy glare that Ciel threw at Sebastian would have been overkill. "I'll be in the hallway. Come out when you're decent." He shakily moved out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes closed as hot tears pressed against his eyelids. He wouldn't cry._

_From inside the room, he could hear harsh whispers. It was the worst feeling ever, catching your lover screwing someone else. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Sebastian stood there._

_Red eyes glanced over at Ciel, and Sebastian was about to say something but was interrupted as a hand shot out and hit his cheek. He gaped at Ciel, stunned that the younger male would actually slap him. "Ciel?"_

"_Why?" Ciel asked, his shoulders slumping. Fists clenched and shook as he resisted the urge to rail at Sebastian._

"_I-I honestly don't know," Sebastian said lamely._

_Ciel's gaze snapped up to meet Sebastian's. "You don't know?" He repeated._

"_Ciel, listen to me. I have no idea what came over me. I hardly remember a thing before this," Sebastian tried to explain._

_Ciel snorted. "Right. I'm sure that's the excuse everyone uses when they're caught cheating."_

"_I didn't mean to cheat, Ciel. I told you, I have no idea what happened. You have to believe me," Sebastian said, red eyes pleading as he held out a hand for Ciel._

_A lump formed in Ciel's throat, making it nearly impossible to breathe. "No, I don't have to believe you. I trusted you, Sebastian. All those years ago, you said that it would always be me. So what changed?"_

"_Nothing changed. Ciel, I still love you. I swear." Sebastian was panicking. He felt like everything was spinning out of control and he had no way to stop it._

"_You sure have a funny way of showing your love," Ciel whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to blur his vision. "What happened to your promise that it would always be me? Am I suddenly not good enough or not enough for you?"_

"_No, Ciel, that's not it. I swear. It's still always you. If you would just listen to me, then-"_

"_Listen to you? Why? All you'll give me are these stupid excuses, and I don't want to hear them," Ciel spits out. "We're through."_

_Sebastian physically stumbled backwards, staring at Ciel in horror. "What?"_

"_You heard me. I'm done with this," Ciel said. He shook his head sadly. "I just can't believe that I bought all those lies. I guess I was just too blinded by love not to notice the truth."_

"_Ciel, they weren't lies. Just hear me out, okay?"_

_But Ciel was already halfway to the door. "I'll be back later to pick up my things," was the last thing he tossed over his shoulder before disappearing behind the closing door._

**11:04 AM**

The flashback ends just as soon as it had started. Ciel is left in shock, his whole body trembling as he stares straight ahead.

"Ciel?" Sebastian becomes concerned and quickly pulls him closer, pressing his hands to Ciel's cheeks. "Hey, come on. Snap out of it, Ciel." He is unsure of what to do. It's apparent that Ciel has had a flashback, but of what, he isn't sure. The car accident? Or something else entirely?

Tear filled blue eyes turn towards Sebastian. "We're not dating," he says quietly.

Sebastian's heart plummets to his toes. "What do you mean? Of course we're dating."

"No, we're not. I broke up with you before my accident." Realization dawns on Ciel, and he jerks. "You knew. You knew that I had amnesia, that I had forgotten what had happened between us. That's why you asked me what the date was when I woke up."

"I had to make sure that my suspicions were correct, Ciel. That was the only way I knew to check to see if your memories were intact or not," Sebastian explains.

"You lied to me!" Ciel shrieks, his eyes stinging with hot tears.

"I didn't lie to you," Sebastian attempts to console him, but Ciel isn't having any of that.

"Don't touch me," Ciel seethes as he pushes Sebastian's hand away. He jumps to his feet and retreats a few steps backwards, distancing himself from Sebastian. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tries to make sense of this all. Sebastian has led him to believe that they were still together and their relationship was strong, while in reality, Ciel has actually broken up with him. He glances at the older man, a tear falling down his cheek. "You took advantage of my amnesia, Sebastian. You betrayed my trust. Again."

Sebastian feels his heart break, and he desperately searches for some way to salvage the situation. "You're right. I did take advantage of that, and I'm sorry. I just... I never wanted to lose you in the first place. And I never meant to cheat on you, either. I just wanted you back, and-"

"And you thought that lying about it would do the job, is that it?" Ciel snaps. "How can I trust you? How do I know that you weren't sneaking behind my back with whatever his name is?"

"Claude," Sebastian says, then winces when Ciel snarls. "Look, Ciel, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" Ciel rages. "You don't tell me that we broke up because I caught you cheating on me, and you have the nerve to tell me that it's not what I think?"

Sebastian realizes that the situation has gone to hell and most likely will not get any better. "Please, Ciel, just calm down. We can talk about this, and-"

Ciel shakes his head as he backs up, tears in his eyes. "I can't... I can't do this, Sebastian. I'm sorry. But I have to leave now." He quickly turns and heads out, pausing when he gets to the doorway. "I'll be back for my things tomorrow after you leave for work." And then he is gone, leaving Sebastian standing there in the middle of the living room, arm outstretched and the words 'I'm sorry. I love you' on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>January 8, 2011 - 9:28 AM<strong>

The next day, Ciel arrives at Sebastian's house to find that all of his things are neatly packed away in his bags. He has difficulty carrying his bags to the car, though. His leg is bothering him, which makes it hard for him to go up and down the front steps. By the time he is done, he's in pain and his leg is cramping, protesting the overuse. He gets into the car and stares blankly at the house.

This is the second time he's driven away from his life with Sebastian, and as his chest tightens, he knows it will be his last. Thinking about the older male and what he has done makes moisture spring to his blue eyes once more. He rests his forehead on the steering wheel and sobs. Ciel feels so used and betrayed, and he isn't sure how much more of this he can take.

His tears dry after a few minutes, and he puts the car in reverse, backs out of the driveway, and speeds away without another glance.

* * *

><p><strong>January 16, 2011 - 6:19 PM<strong>

Sebastian puts the leftovers into the fridge and sighs. He isn't hungry again, and hasn't been since Ciel left a week ago. He blinks, hardly able to believe that it's only been a week. It seems like much longer, he concludes as he begins to wash the dishes.

It's so quiet. There's no laughter, no teasing, no love-making. There's only Sebastian, left alone with his guilt and regret. Reflecting back, he knows now that it was indeed a stupid move to have kept Ciel in the dark concerning their relationship. He'd only been thinking about himself and his feelings, neglecting to think about the man he claims to love. He really has no one else to blame for his predicament but himself. He has brought it upon himself, and now he has to live with it.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian leans against the counter, shoulders slumped and head lowered. He wishes that he can go back in time and fix what has happened, even though he knows that it is useless. The past cannot be undone, and the only thing that Sebastian can do is try to move on.

He doesn't want to move on, though, and that's what will make it so hard. He wants Ciel by his side. No one else will do. Ciel is the only person that he has ever truly loved, and now that he is gone, there is a void in Sebastian's life that will go unfilled.

"Shit!" The expletive is accompanied by the sound of breaking glass, and Sebastian stares at the cup that is now shattered across the room. He runs a hand down his face before shuffling over to the closet to retrieve the broom and dustpan, then sweeps the mess up.

The buzz of the doorbell captures his attention, and Sebastian quickly throws away the broken glass before walking over to the door. He opens the door and is surprised to see Ciel standing there. "Ciel?" He asks cautiously. "Why are you here? Did you forget something?" It is the only reason he can think of as to why he is there.

Ciel is staring intently at his feet, a frown present on his face. "May I come in?"

Sebastian, although confused, doesn't hesitate and simply swings the door open wider for Ciel. "Have a seat on the couch. Do you want something to drink?" At the shake of the younger man's head, Sebastian sits down on the chair opposite the couch, watching Ciel twist his hands together nervously.

"I miss you."

The confession is so soft, Sebastian has difficulty in determining whether he actually heard those three words or if he imagined them. He stays silent, waiting for Ciel to speak more.

"I remembered something else yesterday," Ciel continues quietly. His gaze remains focused on his folded hands. "I was on my way over to see you when I was in the accident. I wanted to apologize for acting so rashly. I should have listened to you and tried to work things out calmly instead of reacting the way I had."

Sebastian's heart speeds up as he stares at Ciel. He dares not to move or breathe lest he wake up from this dream.

"Dr. Spears said that my amnesia was a result of my brain attempting to forget the painful memory of our break-up. Since I had been on my way over to see you, it was only that much easier." Ciel utters a soft laugh. "I was an idiot, Sebastian. I flew into a rage and made assumptions without knowing the facts. Of course, the evidence was rather damning, though. "But I'm going to ask you something that I should have you asked you months ago." He glances up at the red-eyed man. "What the hell happened?"

Sebastian's tense muscles relax, and he closes his eyes in relief as he can finally share the truth. "One of the drugs that Claude was working on got crushed, and I went over to help him get it all cleaned up. I suppose that we both ended up inhaling it, because that's the last clear memory I have. After that, it's all blurry until you showed up," Sebastian says softly. "Whatever happened between me and Claude, Ciel, was an accident. It was honestly the first and last time something like that happened."

Ciel gazes into Sebastian's eyes and knows that he speaks the truth. There is anguish in those red orbs, and any doubt that Ciel has now flees. "Sebastian," he whispers, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. He leans forward and connects their lips.

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian feels complete. His arms loop around Ciel's waist as he draws him even closer. Their mouths meld together and their tongues tangle, but soon they have to part for air, which they do so reluctantly. Sebastian rests his forehead against Ciel's, and they stare at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

"I love you, and only you," Sebastian whispers. "It will always be you."

"Forever?" Ciel asks.

"Forever," Sebastian echoes.

Ciel closes his eyes and presses closer to the older man, breathing in his scent. He is content to just stand there, wrapped in Sebastian's strong arms and the knowledge that Sebastian belongs only to him, and he to Sebastian.


End file.
